Never a Dull Moment
by Obscure Serenity
Summary: High School AU. Main paring: SasuSaku. Sakura’s new to this side of town, meaning, basically, a new everything. She didn’t know her welcoming committee would be a certain Uchiha! DISCONTINUED .
1. Encounter

**summary:** It's the first day of Haruno Sakura's junior year in high school. She was recently living in the western side of Konoha, enjoying her old friends and her old life. Until her father got a new job on the eastern side of town. Now she had to start all over again, memorizing new routes, getting used to the new environment, making new friends, and possibly new enemies. She didn't know she would meet one particular raven-haired teenager along the way, none other than : Uchiha Sasuke! Will they feel the magic or get irritated by one another?  
**pairings:** _SasuSaku_ ; NaruHina ; NejiTen ; ShikaIno  
** inspiration:** I've always wanted to do one of those preppy high school fanfics, based off of one of my favorite novel series :)  
**type:** alternate universe ; major OOC-ness!  
**disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto ; Establishments / Brand-Name things / Etc. © Their respectful owners**  
A/N: **First fanfic! Sweetness. Flames : not welcome. Yeah, and sry its one of those high school fics where they fall in love and then fluff and drama drama and shit. Plot is undecided ; story speaks for itself.

* * *

_**&** never a dull moment_

C h a p t e r 1 : **E n c o u n t e r**

_begins_

(Month: August)

BEEP..

BEEP..

BEEP..

"Aaarghh!"

**SMASH**.

Sakura grunted in an unladylike way, the way she would never do in public, as she shifted in her oh, so comfortable queen-sized bed. She pulled off her pink sleeping mask which was laced with black, and tried to take a quick glance at her silver-plated alarm clock, only to find it smashed and broken. _'Great, just great…'_ she thought.

Sakura had just moved from the West side of Konoha to the east side. She moved to a wealthy community called 'White Eagle', which contained people ranging from singers to movie directors. She was used to it though, because she lived in a place like it on the west side.

"Sakura, sweetie, wake up! It's 6:00! Can't miss your big day today," her mother, Haruno Ayumi spoke through the high-tech intercom that was on her wall.

"Grnghhhpifff…" Sakura groaned. She got up, walked to the intercom, pressed the red button, and in her cheeriest voice she replied with an "Mkay!" Then she plopped back on her soft bed. Hope that works…

_'She's not getting up; She's going back to sleep,'_ Ayumi thought.

Suddenly, one of the maids appeared out of nowhere, Sakura not even noticing when she opened the door.

"Sakura-san, your mother told me to wake you up."

_**'No shit,' **_Sakura's inner self said, as her outer debated to get out of her bed or not.

"All right, tell her I'll be down soon." Sakura's outer replied.

The maid bowed then left, and Sakura grunted one more time before climbing out of her silky black and pink bed, and then buried her toes into her soft white carpet. She then walked to the double-mirror/doors that led to her closet. She looked in it. Her pink and black-laced Victoria's Secret nightgown rode up her thigh as she gently tugged it down. _'No use anyway…gotta take a shower' _she thought.

16 year-old Haruno Sakura had bubblegum-pink hair that went below her shoulders and bright-green eyes that would light up a room. She's beautiful, intelligent, and guys _would_ look twice at her when they see her. Her skin soft as silk, milky, and tanned; her face features, structured to perfection. She wasn't exactly tall, but she is light; as in weight. She is becoming a woman, so she's indeed a bit curvy.

She looked around her room. The main colors were black, white, and pink. There was a silver 42' plasma screen T.V. mounted on the wall and under it, a glass table with a DVD player, with a couple of DVDs stacked on top of it, a PS3, Xbox 360, and a Nintendo Wii below the table. She had a boyish side, somewhat. In front of the T.V. were a long, black cushiony couch, and another glass table, which had a couple of Seventeen magazines on it.

Her bed was in the middle of her room, and to the left of her bed, were double-doors that led to a balcony. On the right of her bed were a glass desk, which had a 20' computer screen with the computer set up and a black Vaio laptop with a cherry blossom cover on it. On the right side of the room there was a door which led to the bathroom. It was exquisite. On the left side of the room was a pair of double-doors which led to a walk-in closet, which was as big as her bathroom, it being filled with accessories, shoes, bags, and color-sorted name-brand clothes.

Sakura open the curtains and squinted when she saw the sunlight. It shone on her fingernails and toenails; the French manicure looking as if it had just been done. She then went to the bathroom to get undressed and took a nice, long, 20-minute shower. She dried herself, and slid on a pair of pink lacy Victoria's Secret panties with the matching bra. She then tied a towel on her head. After that, she did the works: put on some deodorant, lotion up her body, brush her teeth, and wash her face. Then she put on white silk robe, white furry slippers, and went to her closet.

"Hmm…what to wear, what to wear…" she thought aloud. She looked in the Hollister section, and then decided on an outfit. She would go full-out Hollister today. Pulling out a pink, super soft, square neck knit-top, which slimmed down to her midsection and flowed out gracefully below her waist. A white cami would go perfectly with it, along with a pair of light Laguna low rise skinny jeans. She spotted a pair of nice, new, white Hollister flip flops, but then she saw a pair of white Aéropostale flats with pink heart patterns on them, and decided on those. So she placed everything on her bed.

"Now, onto jewelry…" she said, strolling over to the square marble table in the middle of her closet. Pressing a button under the counter, it seemed as if the middle of the whole table rose. When it stopped at one foot, a collection of beautiful jewelry was seen ranging from Chanel to Gucci to Christian Dior, and mirrors in each of the four corners. She settled on a silver Tiffany double-heart necklace, a silver Juicy Couture charm bracelet, and a pair of white gold diamond earrings. She glanced at one of the corners of the jewelry collection and spotted the 16-carat diamond anklet her grandmother gave her for her fourteenth birthday. '_Nobody's gonna see it since I'm gonna be wearing jeans..._' she thought, '_Ah, well._' She took it with her.

After Sakura took off her robe, she slid on her clothes and carefully placed on her jewelry. She then went in the bathroom to take off the towel on her head and toss it in the hamper. She blow-dried her bubblegum-pink hair, straightened, and curled it. She straightened her side bangs, gently curled the bottom and, to complete her hair, she used a cherry blossom barrette to put back her bangs so everyone can see her bright green orbs; her eyes.

She walked to her vanity and sat down on her furry black chair. She didn't need to bother with her eyelashes, since they were naturally long, so she began to put on a light layer of white eye shadow, a touch of pink blush, and topped it off with a perfect layer of i.d. Bare Escentuals sweet pink lip gloss.

After spraying herself with Ralph Lauren perfume, she grabbed her brand new, pink Samsung S400i cell phone off her charger, along with the sparkling pink Bourjois lip gloss charm dangling from it, and tossed it in her white Prada shoulder bag. It now contained her phone, a pink Sidekick phone (for text messaging), her Blackberry (for the internet), extra lip gloss, her reading glasses, a make-up bag, a pink iPod, a pack of Bubblicious bubble gum, her keys, a matching Prada wallet filled with a lot of cash and credit cards, her school I.D., a pair of white Gucci sunglasses, and… strawberry Pocky? And a few tampons? Yeah. It's that time of the month. She reached out to pick up her iPhone, but it was on a low battery, so she plugged it in the charger instead.

She zipped up her bag, grabbed her shoes, closed her door behind her, and headed towards the downstairs kitchen.

"Ah, Sakura-san, your breakfast is ready," said a more elderly maid than the one who woke Sakura.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," Sakura replied sweetly, before setting her flats by the front doors. She sat down and stared at the breakfast before her. A stack of pancakes were placed neatly on a porcelain plate, topped with light syrup, a few strawberries, and a dab of whipped cream. With a glass of orange juice to complete the meal, her mouth started to water.

_'Mmm…looks yummy!' _she thought, before delicately cutting her pancakes, and savoring every bite.

After that delicious breakfast, Sakura checked the time. _'7:10…I have about 50 minutes to kill,'_ she calculated her in her head.

"Where's Dad?" Sakura asked her mother.

"He had an early meeting today," Ayumi replied, "He'll be back in time for dinner."

"Ah, okay." Sakura said, "Well, I'm off. Ja ne!"

"Buh-bye, sweetie." Sakura kissed her mother on the cheek before sliding her feet into her flats and heading out the double doors.

Sakura rummaged through her bag and found her Gucci sunglasses. As she put them on, she looked at her white Mercedes-Benz CLS63 AMG and thought twice before going in.

_**'Whoa now, you just had a humongous stack of strawberry pancakes,'**_ her inner Sakura said,_** 'Why don't we just take a nice stroll to school and burn a few calories, ne?'**_

_'Grr, I'm not that fat,' _she thought before she headed down to the gates in front of her house.

"Ohayou." greeted the morning guard who sat in the booth as Sakura strolled towards the iron gates.

"Ohayou," Sakura replied, "can you please open the gates so I can walk to school?"

"Certainly," He said, and pressed a button that made the gates open, "have a great first day, Sakura-san."

"Arigatou!" she replied as she continued to walk.

Sasuke grunted as the constant ringing buzzed in his ears, waking him from his peaceful sleep. He popped his hand out from under his comforter and searched for the cause of his now annoyed mind. Once he found the target, he hit the snooze button and looked at his clock.

_'6:00… damn… why did I set it this early?' _he thought as he slowly dragged his whole body out of his soft and furry, black and blue bed.

He yawned and stretched, scratching his head as he thought about what to do next. He was wearing a pair of black Hanes cotton drawstring pants, and was currently shirtless.

Sasuke lived in a wealthy community called 'Black Hawk' which he had lived all his life. Although he grew up in the same house, the style constantly changed. Meaning themes, such as colored themes or others like Arabian or Egyptian. The point is, he's rich.

17 year-old Uchiha Sasuke has raven-colored hair that's in stylish spikes that rise up like a duck butt, and he has dark obsidian eyes. He's smart, athletic, drop dead gorgeous, need I say more? He has his own fan club for cryin' out loud! Girls fight over him like new-born baby cubs battling for their mothers' milk! Ahem, but that's beside the point. Sasuke's strong masculine features are intimidating to anyone. And he's tall for his age. Since he's athletic, he's pretty ripped. Can I get a six-pack? So yeah, Uchiha Sasuke's not your typical boyfriend. He's a _god_.

He walked to his bathroom and took a shower. After drying himself, doing the works, slipping on a pair of Navy blue plaid boxers, and placing a towel on top of his head, he went to his closet and picked out an outfit. He decided to go full-out Hollister today. Pulling out a navy blue and white striped polo, he also spotted a wife beater. To complete the look, he took out a pair of loose-fitting dark Hermosa low rise boot-cut jeans, a white leather studded belt, and a pair of navy blue and white checkered Vans.

Once he placed his shoes by his bed, he got dressed. Letting his hair air-dry, he grabbed his Sanyo Katana Mystic Black cell phone and placed it in his pocket. He saw his Samsung T809, having another phone just for the hell of it, and put it in the same pocket. He also picked up his brand-new iPhone, but thought twice about it, so he set it back down. He grabbed his Blackberry instead, clipped the case on the side of his pants, and slid the device inside. He spotted his wallet on his dresser, made sure his school I.D., some cash, and credit cards were in it, and placed it in his back pocket. After that, he put his keys in his other front pocket. He walked up to his dresser, and put on a white Puka necklace and his Rolex Daytona wristwatch.

After he sprayed on some Angel cologne, Sasuke sat down in an office chair in front of his desk. He opened his BlackBook laptop and logged onto his MySpace, so he can get the message his best friend sent to him about a beach party.

Awhile later, Sasuke walks downstairs to the dining room, with a black iPod in hand and matching black headphones around his neck, receiving greetings from the maids and his mother.

"Where are Father and Itachi?" Sasuke asked Uchiha Mikoto.

"They went on an early business meeting today; they'll be back by dinnertime." His mother replied, not looking up from her cookbook.

"Kanna," Mikoto called to the nearest maid, "I would like to try this recipe tonight. Is that okay?" Sasuke's mother was always trying to cook a new meal for her family as much as possible.

"Of course, Uchiha-sama. As you wish." replied Kanna.

"Sasuke," his mother returned her attention to him, "didn't you say something about a beach party last night?"

Sasuke stopped devouring his piece of bacon to look up at his mother. "Ah, yes Mother. Naruto is throwing a beach party." He finished the last piece. "I got a message from him today; He said I can only come if I bring a girl with me." Sasuke grunted after saying this.

"I've always like Naruto. Tell him I said hello," Mikoto stated, "he's doing the right thing you know; you need to get interested in a girl now. You know, me and your Father met when I was around your age…"

"I know, Ma, I know…" he replied, obviously annoyed due to the fact that he hears her say things like this at least every month or so ever since he turned 16.

"I'm just saying the obvious, 'tis all." She retorted.

Sasuke looked up at the time. _'7:10; maybe I should get going.' _he though as he got up from his seat and walked up to his mother planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Goodbye mother, I am off." He stated.

"Bye, sweetie." She replied. _'Ah, my dear Sasuke. I hope you find her soon…' _she thought before resuming the paragraph in the cookbook.

Sasuke slips on his vans, places the headphones on his ears, and walks out the front door. He turned on a corner and opened the garage door, just to be greeted by his black Lamborghini Gallardo Nera, and his black 2008 Yamaha YZF-R1 Motorcycle. He decided on the car. _'Ah, how I've missed you. It's been nearly 10 hours.' _He thought as he climbed in the driver's side, blasting a Linkin Park song.

_'Hmm. I'm in the mood for…Starbucks.'_

About 10 minutes into the walk, Sakura spotted a Starbucks nearby.___'Aww, yeah!' _she thought, 'I guess those strawberry pancakes weren't enough to satisfy my sweet tooth!'

_____**'Hmph,' **_her inner replied, _____**'Get a hold of yourself.'**_

_____'Whatev..' _Sakura raised her hand to lift off the matter before entering said coffee shop. The sweet smell of decaf and frappucinos filled her lungs as she happily strolled to the counter.

"Hey, welcome to Starbucks," said the cashier who looked like he was in his 20's, "How can I help you?" He tried to put on his sexiest smirk and briefly winked at her.

Sakura smiled sweetly at him while carefully placing her Gucci sunglasses on top of her pink head. _____'He's kinda cute…but too old. My folks would flip if I brought home a guy 5 years older than me…'_ she thought.

"Hi, um… can I get a tall Vanilla Bean Frappuccino Blended Crème please?" Sakura asked politely as she took out her wallet.

"Sure…that'll be 3.25." the cashier said in a voice deeper than before.

Sakura looked through her wallet and pulled out a bill. "My lowest is a 20…gomen nasai."

"Hey, it's no prob," the cashier took the bill form Sakura, touching her hand more than he should.

_____**'If he keeps this up, he's gonna get a mouth full of fist and an ass full of foot,'**_ her inner had said, ready to spring anytime, anywhere.

_____'Calm down, just…calm down,' _her outer replied.

She watched him grab a pen and scribble something on the back of her receipt.

"Here's your change and receipt, I'll be back in a sec with your drink," he said.

"Arigatou," Sakura replied before grabbing said items. She looked on the back of the receipt.

_____'Here's my number, call me sometime. –Idate' _Above the note was indeed his phone number. Sakura turned to the counter that held the straws and such.

"Don't forget," he called, almost sounding desperate, and Sakura turned her head to him while still walking.

"Heh… don't worry… I won't," she replied, trying to show him her sweetest smile.

_____**'Keh, we'll forget all right, I should call up the place and report for sexual harass—'**_

But before her inner could finish the sentence, Sakura stumbled upon something very hard, feeling like a back. She, being clumsy and all, couldn't keep her balance, and toppled over. She closed her eyes to get ready for her ass to meet the floor, but before that could happen, she felt a strong, muscular arm wrap around her waist. Sakura opened her eyes and looked up, meeting a pair of onyx staring down at her, while slurping a Double Chocolate Chip Frappuccino. (Sasuke's theme starts playing outta nowhere...)

_____'Mm, he smells good,' _Sakura thought.

_____'Mm, she smells good,' _Sasuke thought.

They inspected each others' faces; Sakura's widened bright green orbs, tweezed brows, perfect nose, bronze-colored skin from tanning over the summer, and fully glossed lips slightly parted in shock. Sasuke's obsidian eyes, perfectly-shaped eyebrows, stoic facial expression, tanned skin, soft lips, and strong masculine features. Then, the both of them looked down, seeing that Sakura's shirt, along with her cami has been pulled up around her midsection, revealing her soft and toned stomach, along with a silver belly button ring with her initial on it; an S.

Sakura, snapping to her senses, quickly pulls away and fixes it.___'Whoaa…what a hawttie…arigatou, Kami-sama…' _she thought, while inspecting her rescuer.

She sees an amazingly _____gorgeous_ guy her age with smooth-looking, untamed, raven-black hair that was sported like a duck butt. He was wearing a full Hollister outfit, (his polos' collars were flared up) like her. Minus the shoes. His headphones were also hanging around his neck. Sasuke's tight shirt was doing nothing to hide his deliciously-shaped body, and his wonderfully muscular arm trailed down to a hand that was firmly gripped on his drink; his other arm safely in his pocket. He smirked at her.

_____'Pink hair? Who has that? But…that was a sexy belly button ring…on a sexy girl…'_ Sasuke thought as he inspected her. She had curls in her hair with a barrette sweeping her bangs to the side. Her hands were on her curvy hips as she stood in a pose; head cocked to the side. Yeah, she was still checkin' him out. She was also wearing a full Hollister outfit.___'She _is _pretty cute, and she has good taste in style. I wonder if she goes to the same school as me…'_

The Uchiha snapped back to reality. _____'Ugh, what am I saying?! I don't care about this stranger! Then again…'_

"Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to bump into you like that!" Sakura quickly apologized, while bowing, snapping back to reality as well.

"Hn. No big deal," Sasuke replied, "Say, are you by any chance attending East Konoha High?" His mysteriously deep and sexy voice hummed in Sakura's ears as she resisted the urge to squeal.

"Actually, yes! I just moved here from the west side of Konoha." she replied smoothly. _____'...and why am I telling this guy my business?'_

_____**'Because he's so damn hot!' **_her inner retorted back.

"You did? That sucks. Things are pretty much different on this side of the city." Sasuke said casually.

"Really? I had no idea—"

"Here's your drink, miss." The cashier from before interrupted, looking annoyed.

"Um, arigatou," Sakura replied before taking her frappuccino.

"Yeah," he retorted before going back to his business.___'I don't think she's gonna be calling me now that she's met that Uchiha..' _he thought.

"Come on," Sakura said, "Let's sit over there. I have some questions about this place."

"Hn," Sasuke replied as he walked towards the table she motioned to. _____'Why am getting myself into this?'_

"So, what's your name?" she asked as they sat down.

"It's common courtesy to give your own name before you ask someone else's." Sasuke retorted.

"Oh, ah, g-gomen. My name's Sakura. Haruno Sakura. And you are…?" she said, while smiling politely.

"Uchiha Sasuke, pleased to meet you," he replied kind of sarcastically, then smirked back.___'Sakura, eh? It suits her.' _he thought.

Sakura and Sasuke started a conversation about Konoha, and then school, and then Hollister, and then God knows what. It seemed that they were getting along, but that was hard to believe. Sasuke, getting along with some girl he just met? Interesting.

As they finished up the last of their frappies, Sasuke glanced at his watch. It was 7:40. It's about a 10-minute drive to the school, and the warning bell rings at 8:00.

"Ah, I think we'd better get going. Do you have a ride?" Sasuke asked.

"Um, no. I walked. You know, I was just walking to get some fresh air..." she lied.

_____**'Nuh-uhh. We were trying to get rid of this blubber you call your—'**_

_____'Damn, I get it! Jeez..' _Sakura shot back at her inner.

"Well, I can give you a ride if you want…" Sasuke said, throwing out his empty cup, while already walking out the door.

"Ah, okay!" she part-yelled, throwing out hers as well, and following him. She didn't notice that the cashier wrote his number on the cup as well…

_____'Haruno Sakura, eh?'_ Idate thought, ___'__Well Sakura, you _will _be mine…'_

____

___________'Wow, a Lamborghini. Nice_ Sakura thought while she watched Sasuke open the passenger door for her.

"Arigatou," she said cheerily, before sitting in the soft leathery seat.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

He closed the door gently, then walked around and got into the driver's seat. They both buckled up, and Sasuke took off.

Sakura rummaged through her bag, and found her gum.

"Want one?" she asked, holding up a piece.

"No thanks, I'm fine," he replied.

___________**'Yes, that you are…' **_her inner thought.

It was a silent ride, omitting the brief 'pops' of Sakura's bubbles, so she took the time to admire the buildings and landscapes as they passed them all. She tried to memorize the route, but she would always occasionally glance at the guy beside her. Sasuke was no better, for he would glance at Sakura from the corner of his eye, also. _________'__This girl…_' he thought._________ '__She doesn't act like the others..._' Sakura then interrupted his thoughts.

"Do you mind if I listen to my iPod?"Sakura asked the Uchiha.

"Hn. Do what you want." Was his simple reply.

Sakura rummaged through her bag yet again before she found her prize.

_________'__Ahh, sweetness_,' she thought before placing the Shuga buds in her ear and listening to the song 'Sakura Drops' by Utada.

___________ Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge__  
Chikau koto wa kore ga saigo no Heartbreak__  
Sakura sae kaze no naka de__  
Yurete yagate hana wo sakasu yo… _

What she didn't realize was that she started humming along with the song, then softly singing it. She put her Gucci sunglasses back into place while the Uchiha heard her sweet melodic voice.

_________'__Hn__, she has a decent voice,_' Sasuke thought, then sported his famous Uchiha smirk. _________'__Today is going to be interesting…_'

________

_________**&** fin of chapter 1_

________

* * *


	2. Slowly Falling In Love

**disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto ; Establishments / Brand-Name things / Etc. © Their respectful owners  
**A/N:** Yay! We're meetin' thaa friends heree. And whole lot mo'. Sorry I didn't post it up sooner. I know I'm like months late. But high school's a bitch O.O and _btw_, this is rated T for a reason. Language! and stuff. Bwa-ha-ha...

* * *

– ● –

_**&**__ never a dull moment**…**_

C h a p t e r 2 : **S l o w l y F a l l i n g ( I n L o v e)**

_begins_

– ● –

(Month: August)

Sasuke and Sakura were on their way to East Konoha High. As they waited for the light to turn green, Sakura studied Sasuke as he waited… patiently? Not.

"Ugh. This is taking forever…" he mumbled loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"Tell me about it." She replied without thinking while popping a bubble. After she said this, the light had already turned green.

_'__…w__ait, does he not like being in a car with me? Am I that unpleasant to be with?' _Sakura thought with furrowed brows.

_**'Ahh, shaddup. You know good and well that we are hawt.' **_Her inner replied.

_'Well, I _guess_, but, I don't know. He's not like the others__—'_

Ah, but now it was Sakura's turn to be interrupted by… someone banging on the car? Wtf?

"Ahh!! It's a robber!" She screamed.

"Oi, teme! How ya been?! Did you get my message on MySpace?" shouted a spiky blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy, with whisker marks on his face, as he sported a lopsided grin. He was wearing an orange Abercrombie & Fitch tee with a pair of low-rise medium wash Baxter slim boot destroyed jeans, and a pair of white Adidas sneakers. To go with his outfit, he had on his trademark crystal necklace, and a Rolex. He was carrying a orange and gray Camoflauged Jansport backpack. He was also holding a…video camera? Naruto was accompanied by a rather cute, yet shy-looking girl with a beautiful shade of very dark lavender hair that went down to her back and bangs, with piercing white eyes. She was wearing a cream-colored Abercrombie & Fitch Tessa tank top which had a stone-colored front tie in the middle and beautiful embroidery, along with a pair of stone-colored, Mallory Abercrombie & Fitch low-rise pants, with the bottom cuffs tied up so they looked like Capri pants. To complete the look, she wore a pair of cream-colored A & F flip flops, and matching set of pearl earrings, necklace, and bracelets. A white Dooney & Bourke tassel tote bag was hanging on her arm.

"Naruto, you dobe," Sasuke started as he got out of his car, "don't dent my precious Lamborghini." He said as he inspected the spot where Naruto supposedly damaged it. "Maybe I should kick your Land Rover LR2 so you can see how it feels…" he mumbled, eyeing the orange beauty.

"No, not my baby!" Naruto glanced at his truck, then at Hinata. "I-I mean, my…other baby," he quickly pecked her on the cheek, thus making her turn a shade of red. "Calm down, Sasuke-teme. It's all good!"

"Anou…S-sasuke-san…" Hinata tried her best not to stutter, "you l-left a girl in the c-car."

All 3 heads turned toward the pink-haired teen watching the whole scene. Sakura sat there frozen in her place, until she realized that Sasuke was friends with the blonde. Naruto was filming Sakura as she blushed in embarrassment and looked away. Then she spared a glance at Sasuke, and he motioned for her to come out.

"Ah, h-hai!" Sakura replied, although the 3 could barely hear her muffled voice coming from inside the car.

_'Some gentleman you are.' _Sakura thought as she opened the car door. She stepped out gracefully, closing the door behind her and picking off an imaginary speck of lint on her shirt, as she walked over to them. She didn't want to seem nervous around Sasuke's friends.

Sakura inspected the environment around them. She had a puzzled look on her face. There were students around, but it was 7:50, and school starts at 8:10. She noticed some limousines and fancy cars (such as Bentleys or Rolls-Royces') parked in the circular driveway. '_Geez, it's only the first day of school. Is it like this every day?' _she thought.

"Ne, Sasuke-teme, who _is_ the girl?" Naruto barely whispered to his raven-haired friend.

"Haruno Sakura. Sakura, this is Uzumaki Naruto and his girlfriend Hyuuga Hinata." Sasuke said boringly.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" shouted Naruto.

"N-nice to meet you, Sakura-san." Said a very timid Hinata.

"It's very nice to meet you both!" Sakura stated while taking off her Gucci sunglasses and putting them atop of her head. After she put away her iPod, she shook their hands as a sign of respect.

As Naruto filmed Sakura, he bombed her with questions. "How'd you meet this teme? Are you from here? I've never seen you before…yeah, you have to be new. You like it here so far? Why's your hair pink? You don't seem like a fangirl…so…how's Sasuke in bed—"

"Shut the fuck up, dobe." Sasuke hissed out. "We just met today."

"Oh." Naruto replied. "Oh…really?" He arched a golden brow. "Why are you interested in someone you just met? You like her, ne? That must be why you gave her a ride." He whispered a quick 'gomen, don't take this seriously' to Hinata. "You know, if my hands weren't full, I would take a shot at that if I were you—"

"Shaddup, dobe! It's not like that, I'm telling you…" he said, as a very, _very _faint rosy color fell upon his cheeks.

"Ah, I see, I see…" he replied while zooming in on Sasuke's face.

Just then, a silver Toyota Highlander, and a green Nissan Altima Hybrid pulled into the student parking lot, looking brand-new. Naruto filmed the scene. The Toyota pulled up beside Sasuke's Lamborghini, and the Altima pulled up beside Naruto's Land Rover. A guy with long, dark brown hair tied in a low ponytail, and piercing white eyes like Hinata, stepped out of the driver's side of the Toyota. He was wearing a white pinstriped American Eagle premium Dobby button-up shirt, with the top 3 buttons unbuttoned; (revealing a muscular chest) a pair of loose-fitting dark bruised wash AE low-rise slim straight jeans, and a pair white AE Jogger shoes. He was also wearing an AE cross and tag necklace, a Rolex, and he put the pair of AE Runner sunglasses he was previously wearing in the opening of his shirt. A girl with dark brown hair that was tied in two buns atop her head and bangs stepped out of the passenger's side. She was wearing a white American Eagle boyfriend tank under a zip-up maroon-colored AE Popover hoodie, and matching maroon-colored AE cropped pants. Her shoes were a pair of women's white AE joggers, matching her acquaintances'. She was also wearing a silver heart chain link necklace.

"Sup, Neji. Hey, Tenten." Naruto greeted the couple with his video camera as they walked over.

"Hey everyone!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Naruto. Sasuke," Sasuke nods back, "Hinata, …strang-er?" Neji says confuzzled.

"My name's Haruno Sakura. I'm new to this side of town. Nice to meet you, Neji-san and Tenten-san." Sakura states politely while she shakes their hands.

"Welcome to East Konoha then, Sakura." Neji says while giving her a slight smile.

"Yeah, welcome Sakura! It's nice to have a new addition to the group. Now little Sasuke won't have to be alone anymore—"

"Cut. It. Out. Tenten." Sasuke manages to say through gritted teeth.

"Mkay, gomen nasai…mou…" Tenten mumbles.

"Hey! What's going on you guys! Who's _she_?" A blonde girl asked, coming in out of nowhere. She has long blonde hair tied back into a high ponytail, with a strand of hair in front of her right eye, and blue eyes. She was wearing a lilac-colored Aéropostale Babydoll camisole under an Aéropostale milky-colored Metallic Cable hoodie cardigan with a dark wash Aéro Rhinestone denim mini-skirt. She was also wearing a pair of white Christian Dior ballet flats, a lavender and white double-row beaded necklace with the matching earrings, a Coach Lexington bracelet watch, and a white Coach duffel bag was sported on her shoulder. Hanging on her other arm was another teenager. He has black eyes and black hair that was tied up in a high ponytail, spiking up. He was wearing a silver chain necklace, a Rolex, a green double-sueded Aéropostale graphic tee which said 'A87' in white letters, and a long sleeved white shirt underneath. He was also wearing a pair of light tan Aéro basic cargo shorts and a pair of tan Leather Dorm flip flops.

Sasuke sighs heavily. "Okay. Everyone, this is Haruno Sakura. Sakura, this is Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Tamura Tenten, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino." Sasuke points out everyone to Sakura.

"Hello, everyone! It's nice to meet you guys!" Sakura exclaims.

Everyone murmurs their greetings to Sakura as they start to chat with each other. You would hear topics from Sakura to summer to Starbucks to strawberries to…ramen. It seemed that Sakura fit right in. She was laughing with Ino about the fashion style of some students at the school.

"The nerve of them…" Ino stated as she pointed to some poorly-dressed girls. Sakura giggled at this.

_'She has a cute laugh…'_ Sasuke thought, _'Wait…what? Why would I think—?'_

"AIIEEE! SASUKE-KUN! DID YA MISS ME?!" shouted a very loud girl. She manages to jog up to Sasuke, in her 3-inch heel boots, with a horde of other girls, and interrupted his thoughts and his conversation with Neji about basketball tryouts.

"Ugh…Kin…what do you want?" said a very annoyed Sasuke.

Said Kin is the president of Sasuke's fan club. She was wearing a cheap-looking tight purple leather miniskirt with a black tube top and black knee-high boots. Her hips were as bumpy as her nose... and not bumpy in a good way. Her clique around her was dressed in similar slutty clothes. But the other girls around them seemed normal—except for the drooling and the hearts in their eyes while staring at the Uchiha prodigy.

"Ohh Sasuke-kun, don't be like that!" Kin clung to his arm, the aroma of her cheap overused perfume swirling around his nose, daring him to sneeze.

"If you don't get offa me I'll kick your—" the rest of his words were cut off by the warning bell.

"C'mon Sasuke, let's go!" Sakura said as she took his hand and dragged him towards the building.

A series of groans and a 'troublesome' was heard as the friends soon followed; Kin and the rest of the fan club watched Sasuke's and Sakura's retreating back as they studied the two.

"That girl…is trouble," Kin stated, "If we can't have Sasuke, no one will."

– ● –

Everyone had their schedules and was heading to their designated lockers, but Sakura had to pick up her schedule at the student services.

"Sasuke, can you lead me to student services, please?" Sakura put on an adorable face and a quivering lip to add affect; she caught on quickly and knew how stubborn the Uchiha was.

'_No. Absolutely not. I refuse. Find it yourself!' _Sasuke's mind was telling him to say.

"Hn. Yeah, I guess…" He started to lead the way.

_'Wow, it worked…' _Sakura soon thought as she caught up beside him.

_'Why didn't I say no?!' _Sasuke said in his mind, '_Maybe it's because…I…can't…resist her…'_

_'Tch! No way! __We __Uchihas can resist anything!' _As he was cursing to himself he failed to realize that they already passed the office…

"Ne, Sasuke, we just passed the door that said 'Student Services'..." Sakura stated calmly.

"Hn? Aa, that's it. I'll wait for you out here." He replied nonchalantly as he positioned himself against a wall. _'Now I'm waiting for her?'_

"No! Come in with me." She grinned as she linked arms with him and dragged him in the office with her.

Sasuke sighed heavily as he watched Sakura's every movement. _'She's like an angel…'_

_'Gah! There I go again! What's happening to me?!' _the Uchiha frowned to himself.

"Yes, um, my name's Haruno Sakura; I'm new here. I came to pick up my schedule…?" she stated to a black-haired woman.

"Ah, Sakura! We've been waiting for you. Here's your schedule; it also has your locker number and combination on it. Oh, and welcome to East High." She smiled politely at the girl.

"Kay. Arigatou!" Sakura bowed at the woman and dragged Sasuke out of the office, once again.

"Ne, Sasuke, lemme see your schedule and stuff." Sakura stated to the Uchiha. He took a folded piece of paper out of his back pocket and handed it to her.

"Mkay, let's see…" she thought aloud as she studied the schedules.

Her schedule:

--

_Period 1: American Literature (English) – Hatake K._

_Period 2: Business Internship – __Shiranui G._

_Period 3: Sociology (Social Studies) – __Umino I._

_Period 4: Lunch/Study Hall  
_

_Period 5: Physics-H (Science) – __Yuhi K._

_Period 6: French IIII – __Sarutobi A._

_Period 7: Pre-Calculus-H (Math) – __Morino I.  
_

_Period 8: P.E. – Maito G._

_Locker number:__ 500_

_Locker combination: 7-23-7_

_-- _

His schedule:

--

_Period 1: American Literature (English) – Hatake K._

_Period 2: Business Internship – __Shiranui G._

_Period 3: __French IIII – Sarutobi A._

_Period 4: Lunch/Study Hall  
_

_Period 5: Physics-H (Science) – Yuhi K._

_Period 6: __Modern History (Social Studies) – Umino I._

_Period 7: Pre-Calculus-H (Math) – Morino I._

_Period 8: P.E. – Maito G._

_Locker number:__ 501_

_Locker Combination:4-28-7_

_-- _

"Wow! Our lockers are right next to each other, and we have all the same classes except for French and Social Studies." Sakura stated cheerily as she started to walk.

"Great…" Sasuke replied unenthusiastically as he strolled beside her.

_**'Hellz yeah! Six periods with this hottie!' **_A voice said in the back of Sasuke's mind.

_'What tha fuck? Where did that come from—"_

Sasuke's thoughts are suddenly interrupted by a loud wolf whistle.

"Heyyy, pinky! Why don't you dump that chump and take a ride on the Kai train? Choo choooo!" said a brown-haired boy.

"Umm—" Sakura started to say, but was interrupted by a furious-looking Uchiha, who put a death grip on her hand and dragged her away.

"Anou…Sasuke…t-that hurts…" Sakura said with a strained voice. Sasuke took a look at her white hand and quickly let go.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's okay. But, why did you get so mad back there? Ya know, I'm used to that type of stuff. It happened all the time at my old school." Sakura said.

"Ah…um…" Sasuke started. _'Yeah, why did I go crazy like that? __I guess…she's pretty special…'_

"Yeah? I'm waiting…" she said confidently, while giving the Uchiha a wide smile.

"Because he insulted me and I needed to let off some steam so I guess I let the steam off on your hand." He replied, without a sweat.

"Mm-hmm…sure." she slowly nodded at him, "Okay. Let's go. Lead the way!" she tried to push Sasuke in front of her, but he stood his ground. She tried again, but still, nothing.

"Arghh, c'mon Sasuke!" she said while still struggling to push him.

"No way…let's see if ol' Pinky can lead the way." He finished his sentence with a smirk.

"Whaa..? Fine! I can do this, but if we're late, I'm blaming it all on you!" she shot back.

"Doesn't matter. I'm _the _Uchiha Sasuke. My father friggin' owns this school. If a teacher looks at me wrong I can get them fired." He said coolly.

"Hmph. Fine. Let's be on our way then." She dragged the Uchiha once again to find their destination.

– ● –

* * *

_5 minutes later…_

"Ha! Told ya I could do it!" Sakura stated while attempting to open her locker.

"Yeah, yeah. Well I coulda done it in 30 seconds." The Uchiha heir replied while swiftly opening his.

Their lockers already contained their books, pens, pencils, notebooks, backpacks, and so on. They both took out their writing utensils, their English book, and a notebook. After they closed their lockers Sasuke leaned his physique against a wall.

"What? Again? Arghh…" Sakura stated as she began walking. The Uchiha replied with a smirk as he followed her with light footsteps. _'I guess I just wanna spend time with her…'_

_– ● –_

* * *

_5 more minutes later…_

Sakura tries her best to open the door as quietly as possible, while Sasuke watches in amusement. They had already wasted 10 minutes of their 45-minute first period class. As they strolled in the classroom, Sakura noticed that the teacher wasn't even there. _'…What?' _She thought, _'Did something happen?'_

She noticed a few girls squeal and one fainted as they gawked at Sasuke. Much to his relief, Kin was not in this class. They did notice that all of their friends were in this class, also. Sasuke finally noticed the confused look that fell upon Sakura's face.

"Oh, we heard from the older kids that Kakashi-sensei's always at least 15 minutes late," Sasuke answered her silent question, "we're still trying to find out what he does at that time…" he added.

"Ah, okay?" she replied, scanning her eyes around the room to look for a seat. Her green beauties fixated on two empty spots by the window farthest from the door. She walked to the one closest to the front of the class, set her books on her desk, placed her purse beside them, and sat down. She crossed her legs in a lady-like fashion and started to observe her current environment. Sasuke then heavily sighed and sat in the seat behind her.

"Hey, teme! Hey, Sakura-chaaan! Looks like the whole gang has first period together!" Naruto practically shouted while looking through his video camera lens. Every pair that was in their little group of friends was scattered among the classroom, and as Naruto greeted the two, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata smiled at Sasuke and Sakura while the Shikamaru and Neji nodded at them.

"Ne, Sasuke-kuuun, why are you _choosing_ to sit by _her_?" asked one of his obsessed fangirls.

"Yeah, emphasis on the '_choosing_' and '_her_'." Said another fangirl, obviously a companion, who was clearly lost in her own stupidity to not realize that the first girl already put the emphasis on both words.

"Because it's the only seat left in the class…" he replied coldly, "…_idiots_, with a strong emphasis." He muttered sarcastically.

Sakura giggled at his last line, and Sasuke smirked at her cuteness. The fangirls pouted at the two as the door slammed open. All was silent as a handsome gray-haired man with a thin scarf around his mouth stepped into the classroom; briefcase in hand. He stood at the whiteboard and wrote 'Kakashi-sensei' in black marker.

"Good morning class. As you can see, you will refer to me as Kakashi-sensei." He gestured towards the board. "Today I will begin the class by—oh, I seem to have forgotten that we have a new face this year," saying this, he rested his eyes on the pink-haired teen, "Haruno Sakura, please, come up to the class and introduce yourself."

"Umm…okay?" she drawled out. As Sakura stood up and walked to the front of the classroom, she ignored the wolf whistles from the guys, and the scoffs from the girls. She smoothed out her shirt, took a deep breath, and turned around to face her peers. She scanned her classmates, juniors and seniors staring at her with expressions saying 'You're wasting my time…' or 'If she keeps talking, we won't have to work'. She fixated her eyes towards her new friends. Then Ino, Tenten, and Hinata smiled politely at her, while Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto nodded at her respectfully (He had the camera in a safe place; still filming). And then, there was Sasuke. He was looking so gorgeous; his figure leaning back comfortably in his chair. His face looked as stoic as ever, but his obsidian eyes were mesmerizing. He was sporting that famous Uchiha smirk on his face, which made his fangirls swoon over him. The headphones around his neck made him look really cool. It was then that Sakura realized she was kind of gazing at Sasuke…

"Miss Haruno? Any day now?" Kakashi-sensei interrupted her train of thoughts about Sasuke.

"Oh, r-right," she said, "As you know already, my name's Haruno Sakura…I moved here from the east side of Konoha…um…what else should I say, sensei?"

"Oh, you know, likes, dislikes, hobbies…stuff like that." He replied.

"Um, okay," she started, "well, I like a lot of things, such as music, fashion, and…sweets!" she smiled at that, "I don't like, um…hmm…I don't like stuck-up bitches who think they can dominate the world." Sakura thinks about her previous experiences at her old school and gets lost into thought…

"Okay…at least you're honest," Kakashi states, "and hobbies?"

"Oh, r-right. I love to sing! And I dance when no one's watching…" she blushes when she hears snickers and giggles from the other students, "I also like to… shop! Yeah, I love shopping… and I do some sports to keep in shape, such as volleyball or basketball… or softball! Maybe even track when I'm desperate." She ends her ranting with a sweet smile.

"Good. You can sit down Sakura." Kakashi says. There is light applause coming from around from the classroom, along with a 'Go, Sakura-chan!' and some 'You wanna go out with me, Pinky?'s. Even a few 'I love you!'s. After Sakura sits down, she rummages through her purse until she finds her plain black reading glasses. After she puts them into place, she starts to copy the notes that Kakashi writes on the board. She takes a moment to glance behind her, taking in the sight of Sasuke's lean physique with his eyes closed, with only the earphone part of his headphones resting on his ears. Sakura then turns back around and starts to continue writing notes again, and her eyes meet a little piece of folded paper on her desk.

_'What the hell?'_ She scans the room to locate the person who sent it to her. Then her eyes meet with Ino. Ino gestures for Sakura to open and read the note. She mouthes an 'okay' back to her and opens the neatly fold paper. In neat, girly handwriting, its' contents read:

--

_Sakura,_

_Wanna go to the mall with me, Hinata and Tenten after school?_

_-__Ino (heart)_

_--_

Sakura locks eyes with Ino and gives her a nod and a warm smile. Ino smiles back, turns to Tenten and Hinata and tells them the answer. All three girls then look at her and smiles politely at Sakura. Sakura then mouthes a 'get to work!' to all three of them, and they quietly giggle in response.

All of this does not go unnoticed by Sasuke, for he kept an eye open the whole time watching them. Then a mini-paper airplane comes flying to his face, and he catches it easily without blinking. He looks straight at a blonde-haired boy. Naruto grins uneasily, face behind the camera, silently telling Sasuke to open it, and he does so. With boyish handwriting scrawled inside, it reads:

--

_Sasuke-teme_

_We just herd tha girls sayin that they r __planning to go__ to tha mall__ after skool__. U wanna go han__g__ their 2?_

_Nar-U_

--

After reading the note, Sasuke quickly jots down a response in his neat boyish handwriting:

--

_Dobe,_

_1. You need to learn to write properly. Seriously._

_2. Nar-U? That's so lame it's kind of funny._

_3. Hn._

--

Even though he doesn't admit it, there's something about the mall that Sasuke likes about it. It could be stores, the clothes, or even the arcade. He even likes stopping by Panera Bread to get his favorite dish: A Tomato & Fresh Basil Crispani. Extra tomatoes. He would always get it to go, and would eat it while he browses. What he doesn't like about the mall is the reoccurring encounters with fangirls, so he usually wears a cap and a pair of Aviator glasses. But sometimes that doesn't even work.

After Naruto angles the video camera in a safe spot, Sasuke then quickly folds the airplane again and throws it with force directly towards Naruto's head. Because the blonde is a klutz, he turns towards the flying object, and the plane barely misses his eye, giving him a hard poke.

"Itai…" Naruto mumbles, rubbing the now sore spot on his left cheek. He opens the airplane, now with a slightly crumpled tip, and scans the words. He looks at Sasuke and sticks his tongue out, but then nods at the prodigy. He'd known his friend long enough to understand what he meant by 'Hn'.

"All right class, after I take attendance, because I forgot to do it during the start of class, why don't you guys work on that exercise until the period ends, and when the bell rings, turn it in on my desk."

After Kakashi makes the roll call, he pulls an orange book out of his briefcase and starts to read it, sitting down with his feet propped up on his desk.

"Perrrrverrrrt," someone whispers, and some students among the classroom start to snicker.

"Something the matter?" Kakashi asks his students. A series of 'no's and a 'troublesome' were heard around the students, and Kakashi continues where he left off.

– ● –

After a few more classes, lunchtime came around. Sakura grabbed the navy blue tray and set it on the sliding counter. After some thinking, she decided on a sub sandwich, some Sun chips, an apple, and a bottle of Evian. She noticed a pair of eyes staring at her, so she turned around. Turns out they were _pairs_ of eyes.

"OMG she looked at me! Whoooo!" yelled a crazed fanboy of Sakura's. The other guys started whooping and they high-fived each other. _'What total losers…' _She rolled her eyes and paid the cashier. _'Now, where to sit …?'_

Sakura scanned the lunch room and noticed that a lot of the tables were occupied, that is, until she heard a 'Sakura-chaaan! Over here!'. She looked towards the voices' direction and saw Naruto waving vigorously at her. She smiled sweetly at him and noticed that the rest of the group was there as well, except for Sasuke. There were two empty spots at the table, but one of them had a lunch already sitting there.

_'Hmm…maybe he forgot something…?' _she thought. As she walked to the table, she failed to notice the puddle of spilled water in the path to her destination. She stepped in the water and slid uncontrollably, and closed her eyes to get ready for the impact. But before her ass could meet the floor, _again_, she felt that strangely familiar muscular arm wrap around her waist. She looked up and saw none other than: Uchiha Sasuke. He held her with one arm, in his hand was a coke, and his fingers were balancing her lunch tray on his forearm.

"Twice in one day?" he says in his deep, smooth voice, "My, you're one clumsy fool, are you not?"

"Hmph!" Sakura innocently pouts at him while standing up to fix her top, and grabbing her lunch tray from him. She continues her walk towards the lunch table.

"What? No thank you?" Sasuke smirks at her retreating back while following her to meet his other friends.

"What. The. Fuck!" Someone yells. As Sasuke and Sakura sit next to each other in the empty chairs, they all look up at a very pissed-looking Kin marching to their area.

"Sasuke-kun, what do you see in this bitch?" Kin imprudently asks the Uchiha as she reaches the group and points accusingly Sakura.

"Excuse me? I'm the bitch? At least I didn't pick out my outfit from Hookers "R" Us!" Sakura retorts back at Kin, obviously furious. No one calls Sakura a bitch and gets away with it.

"You know what—" Kin starts to say, but is cut off by Ino.

"All right, enough. It's the first day of school for God's sake! Kin, why don't you crawl back to that hole you came from? And Sak, calm down. Nice comeback though!" The platinum-blonde high-fives the redhead.

"This isn't over." She hisses, "Bye, Sasuke-kun!" Kin steals a kiss on the cheek from him, "OMG I kissed him!"

Some cheers are heard from the fangirl table as Sasuke makes gagging noises while wiping his cheek vehemently, making everyone at the table snicker. Then all is back to normal when the eight start to chat.

"Man… that was _totally _gonna turn into a catfight…" Naruto states disappointingly.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you were just getting too excited…" Hinata says while gently patting his back.

"Heh, and do you even have to _guess_ who was going to win? I don't keep a gym in my house for nothin'." Sakura replies while flexing one of her biceps at the group of teens and winking at Sasuke. A very, _very_ light shade of pink appears on his face for the second time that day, and shifty eyes exchange around the table, going unnoticed by two certain people.

"Whoo, you go girl!" Tenten cheers at her. Sakura giggles at her comment, and Ino pokes her arm.

_'What the fuck? Why does this girl make my cheeks feel warm?' _Sasuke questions himself, while touching said spot very lightly. "You're full of shit." He hisses at Sakura.

"What?" she responds dramatically, "Why, Mr. Uchiha! I am hurt…" she adds while playfully shoving him.

"Hey! That gives me an idea!" A certain blonde-haired teen stands up and sets a foot on his chair, "We should have an arm-wrestling contest! Whaddaya say?" He finishes his statement with a triumphant grin.

"Yeah!" Tenten adds, "Boys versus girls! Boyfriend versus girlfriend and, whatever you guys call yourselves." she gestures towards Sasuke and Sakura. Then she makes eye contact with Neji.

"What? I'm not wrestling you." Neji states.

"Aww, what's wrong? Afraid you'll lose _Hyuu-ga_? 'Cause I'll beat you." she drawls out his last name for added effect.

"That's it, you're on." He responds while gesturing her to an empty, long, and slim rectangular table. As he clears said table, he takes a seat on the long side, flips his hair back, props his elbow up in position, and bends his fingers in an orderly fashion. Tenten cracks her knuckles, turns a chair backwards on the opposite side of the table, sits down and locks her hand with his. Neji gives a low chuckle at his girlfriends' boyish actions, and Tenten puts on a serious face. They meet each others' gazes, with fire in their eyes, each one sure to reign supreme.

"Haha, awesome!! Okay, lemme count, lemme count," Naruto says while rushing to end of the table where the brunettes are, "Yosh, for the rules! Uh… well, I don't care. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, go!!" he yells, loud enough for everyone else in the cafeteria to hear. He's jumping around with video camera in hand, thinking that he's getting good shots. Other students who seem to be interested start to gather around their table and cheer.

You can see the veins popping out as their hands tighten, each pair of eyes fixated on the contact between the two. Tenten clenched her teeth as she struggled to keep the position she's in. Neither of their arms moved a single inch for about a minute, until they hear a large 'thump' under the table, and Tenten gains the upper hand.

"Cheater!" Someone yells as the crowd whoops and hollers even more.

"You…can't…prove…that…" she manages to say while the Hyuuga struggles to center both of their arms again.

"What's wrong, Tenten?" Neji teases, "Shouldn't you have finished me off by now?" he says with ease as he begins to gain the upper hand.

"Oh, urusai… Hyuuga," she says through gritted teeth. She starts to realize that she won't be winning soon unless she throws something unexpectedly at him. Or play dirty.

"Hey, Hyuuga," she strains while trying not to lose, "you know, you weren't my first kiss. Sasuke was."

"WHAT?!" Neji, Sasuke, Kin, Naruto... and everyone yelled. The pearl-eyed boy lost his concentration, and Tenten slams his hand down with a hard impact.

"Keh! Nanchatte." She says while standing, cracking her knuckles once again and crossing her arms over her chest in a boyish manner. Sasuke breathes a sigh of relief. He'd known Neji long enough to know what his wrath felt like. Sure he could take him, but he's not labeled a Hyuuga for nothing. And as for Neji … well… he suddenly stops himself from banging his head on the table because, well, Hyuugas just don't do that.

"Aaaaaall right," Naruto yells while cupping his hands around his mouth to add volume, "Next up is Nara versus Yamanaka!" People around the cafeteria start to cheer.

"No way," Shikamaru says, "this is too troublesome for me to get involved in."

"Ohh, come on Shika-kun!" Ino whines, "If you don't do this with me…" she whispers something inaudible into his ear.

"Fine! Let's get it over with!" He claps his hands together and takes the seat that Neji used to occupy.

Ino squeals a 'Yay!' before fixing her chair and sitting in it. She takes Shikamaru's hand in hers and readies herself, giving him a fierce expression of confidence.

"Are you guys ready?" Naruto asks while placing his hand on top of their conjoined ones. After he hears a 'Yup!' and a 'Troublesome', he counts down, and shouts another 'Go!!'. Shikamaru gives no effort, and Ino instantly wins because of this. A series of 'Boo!'s was heard around the table, and everyone starts to complain.

"Ehh, good enough. Surprised he got this far." Ino shrugs off the situation while grabbing Shikamaru's hand and leading him out of the cafeteria. Who knows where they're going.

"Okay!" Sakura yells, "Now it's Uzumaki versus Hyuuga!"

"W-what?!" Hinata stutters, while Naruto drags her to the table and sits her down.

"Don't worry, Hinata. I'll go easy on ya." He gives her a lopsided grin. Little did he know about her, for she trains vigorously every week, and constantly builds her strength. After giving his camera to Tenten, they fixate themselves.

"Ah, o-okay…" she takes Naruto's sweaty hand, and Sakura begins to countdown.

"5…4…3…2…1…go!" Hinata immediately squeezes Naruto's hand, making him struggle, and she takes the lead, ever so slowly.

"What the hell?! Hinata…wait! You're too—don't—agh!" She slams down the back of his hand, leaving a slight bruise in its place. Tenten bursts out laughing, the crowd starts to holler, and they start chanting 'Hinata!' while two guys pick her and places her on their shoulders. Naruto hangs his head in shame, until he realizes that those two guys start to grope the dark-haired teen; and she's on the verge of fainting.

"HEY!" Naruto and Neji yells, causing the guys to stumble and Hinata falling backwards into Naruto's arms. Then Neji starts to chase said teens, and Naruto soon follows after asking Hinata if she was okay. Then, the guys get the shit beaten out of them.

"And now," Tenten yells, "The moment you've all been waiting for…Uchiha versus Haruno, Dark versus Light!"

This announcement catches Sasuke and Sakuras' fanclubs' attention, as they start to gather around the battling ring. Er, table. Now, almost the whole cafeteria becomes interested in the arm-wrestling games, and Sakura can't contain her excitement.

"Are you ready, Uchiha?" she asks the stoic-expression-wearing-teen as she sits in the chair, crossing her legs.

"I'm not doing this," he replies, "hey—what are you—stop pushing me, dobe!" he exclaims while the blonde-haired shoves his friend in the seat.

"Come on, teme, just one time! It'll be fun, trust me." Naruto says, "Unless you get your ass whooped…" he grumbles, video camera in his possession once again.

"What was that?!" he retorts, causing the blonde to shudder.

"Ah, nothing, nothing. Just do it once, and I promise I'll…" Naruto scratches his chin in thought, "I'll teach you that Bubble Shield tip in Halo 3! Come on, you know you always wanted to learn that one!"

Sasuke thinks about it for a minute. "Fine, but if you break your promise I'll kick your ass." '_Yeah, I always wanted to learn that one.' _He silent adds and smiles to himself.

"Aaall right! Let's get ready to rummmble!" Naruto shouts, causing the crowd to cheer even louder. Sasuke sits in the seat across from Sakura and gives her a smirk, before grasping her hand with his. She returns a fake smile and squeezes his hand even tighter.

"Um, Naruto-kun?" Hinata tries to get the blondes attention by tugging on his shirt, but he doesn't pay any attention.

"Not now, Hinata!" he responds. "Yosh! Time to countdown! 5…"

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata stutters.

"4…3…2…" he resumes his counting.

"Naruto, w-wait…" she tries again, but doesn't succeed.

"1…go!!" he finishes. A bolt of electricity shoots through Sakura because of the sudden strain of her muscles, as the Uchiha fights to reign as the victor. The crowd whoops and hollers _very _loudly at the two, when the match suddenly gets interrupted.

"STOP! EVERYONE, FREEZE!" shouted a booming voice, coming from the entrance to the cafeteria. All heads turn to face a very young-looking woman with long blonde hair and honey-colored eyes. Naruto quickly hides his camera.

"I-It's Principal Tsunade!" Someone yelled, "RUN!"

Students start to scramble throughout the lunchroom, and Naruto is nowhere to be seen. _'Now didn't I just tell them to freeze?' _Tsunade asks herself with a twitching brow.

"OKAY! JUST STOP!" Everyone halts in their place and face the principal once again. "I want all of you students to meet me in the auditorium, are we clear? And if _anyone_ ditches, you guys are _all_ staying for an after-school detention!" After she adds a 'lousy kids' under her breath, she stomps out of the cafeteria and the students start to clean up their areas. Sasuke and Sakura's hands are still locked in a position until they realize that the match was over… right when the principal walked in the door. They both quickly tear their hands away and point their gazes elsewhere.

_'Heh… well… that was… awkward…' _Sakura says to herself.

_**'Well, yeah but he **_**so **_**wanted us! Did you see how long he held our hand?!' **_Sakura's inner responds.

_'Yeah… heh. But—hey… I haven't heard from you since this morning. What have you been doing?' _She questions her inner.

_**'Oh… you know… s-stuff…' **_Her inner replies.

_'Stuff? What stuff? How come I don't know about this—'_

"Sakura." A familiar velvety-smooth monotonic voice calls out to her.

"Hmm?" She looks lazily at a certain Uchiha.

"We were supposed to leave for the auditorium about a minute ago…" he replies.

_**'We? All right, I'll take it! Shannarou!" **_Her inner celebrates by herself.

"Mkay, here I come." Sakura gathers her things and quickens her pace to keep up with Sasuke. Then she slows down once she's side-by-side with him, and glances every once in a while to gaze at that beautiful angelic face.

– ● –

_**&** fin of Chapter 2 _

– ● –

* * *

**A/N: **Americanized school fic (: Sigh. So yeah… like I said. I'm like, two months late. But I did manage to save 15 or more on car insurance! (Boooo.) Anywayss, now you know it's one of those high school fanfics you either love or hate. But we all know that you can feel the love. (You stink!) Anyhoo, reviews will be used to contribute to the My - Broke - Ass - Needs - A - Laptop - So - I - Can - Stop - Using - The - Family - Computer - At - 4 - In - Da - Morning - And - Then - My - Mama - Will - Start - Questioning - Me - Because - I - Always - Wake - Them - Up - With - My - Girly - Giggles, - This - Being - Caused - By - Some - Of - Those - Hilarious - Oneshots - By -** ohwhatsherface **- Foo Fund. And flames will be used to burn my buttermilk biscuits, yo. 


	3. Thanks for the Memories

**disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto ; Establishments / Brand-Name things / Etc. © Their respectful owners**  
A/N:** Thanks for your reviews! Especially **Italian Fluff** and **SakuraUchiha14**, they've both reviewed my first two chapters :)

* * *

– ● –

_**&**__ never a dull moment__**…**_

_Chapter 3____ T__**h**__a__**n**__k__**s**__ f__**o**__r __**t**__h__**e**__ M__**e**__m__**o**__r__**i**__e__**s**_

___begins_

_– ● –_

(Month: August)_  
_

"…AN ABSOUTELY RIDICULOUS CHARADE ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Shouted a very pissed principal. Turns out almost all of the students who inhabited the cafeteria last period had called out Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Tenten with their little so-called 'charade'. So there they were, occupying eight seats in front of the auditorium and their audience. Sakura was _kind of _afraid that this would end up on her permanent record, while Sasuke didn't give a shit. Ino was too busy buffing her nails, and Shikamaru had his head tipped back, obviously taking a nap. Hinata was nervously tapping her two index fingers in a bashful manner, while Naruto was off to the side playing his PSP. Neji and Tenten looked like they were acting all prim and proper, but they were secretly sending each other texts, making Tenten giggle every other minute.

"…SO YOU WILL BE CLEANING THE KITCHEN AFTER SCHOOL UNTIL FOUR O'CLOCK, UNDERSTAND?!" She had her attention towards the eight, making several jump and some hiding their devices.

"Geez Baa-chan, we're right here…" Naruto stated while rubbing his ear. Even if Tsunade's appearance could pass for a 20-year-old, she did get some work done.

"I think you should let them off the hook!!!" A rather peculiar-looking teenager with thick eyebrows and a bowl-shaped haircut had shouted while standing, "Especially the gorgeous pink-haired youthful girl!"

His comment on her made Sakura slightly blush, and it hit one of Sasuke's nerves, thus making one of his elegant brows twitch. The teen had a green t-shirt on which said 'Youth', and some green track pants. He had strange bug-like eyes which would normally creep someone out, and his personality was very… colorful?

"I am sorry, but I have made my decision. Now, everyone go to your fifth period class." Tsunade left, and the teens started to scatter.

– ● –

Sakura and Sasuke had Honors Physics class next, which means it's more challenging than regular Physics. They're both always top notch in their class, but they do not know of each others' knowledge, yet. So, Sakura strode into the classroom with a cheerful expression on her face, as she sat on a stool in front of the lab desk, which is usually occupied by two people. She took out a book she borrowed from Hinata called 'The Clique', and also took out her reading glasses. After that, she started to read.

Sasuke came in next, scanning the classroom for any fangirls that might give him a hard time. '_Not any real major threats…_' he thought, as glared at a couple of awestruck girls. He then saw a head of pink in the corner of his eye. '_Sakura, eh? Should I sit with her?_' He questioned himself. '_Hmm… maybe that would be a bad idea…_' So he decided to sit at the desk behind her.

'_He doesn't want to sit with me?_' Sakura inwardly worried. '_Do I offend?_' She sniffed herself for any signs of must. '_Arghh why does he make me feel this way?!_'

**'_Maybe it's cuz he's playing hard to get. You know, we love those types of guys!_'**

'_No, we don't. I'm usually the one playing hard-to-get. He's making it much harder for me!_'

**'_You know what? I—_'**

"AIIEEE! Sasuke-kun! You're all alone! Lemme sit next to you!!" Shouted one of his fangirls who was standing in the doorway.

"Hell to tha fuckin' no," he retorted to himself as he quickly got up and sat next to Sakura. She fidgeted in his presence, but quickly relaxed herself and resumed her reading. As she tried to ignore the death glares from all of Sasuke's fangirls, he tried to do the same with Sakura's fanboys. Stealing a quick glance at her, he finally noticed that she wore reading glasses.

**'_She looks damn sexy in those glasses, ne?_' **Whispered a voice in the back of the Uchihas' head.

'_Wait…what? I don't know what you're talkin' about…_' He replied to himself.

**'_C'mon!! You don't see it?! She looks like a fuckin' sexy librarian!_****'**

'_Uhh…_' Sasuke didn't realize he was staring at Sakura until she turns to meet his gaze; brows arched high with curiosity. Since it didn't seem that he would take his eyes off of her any time soon, she took the time to stare back. His eyes were _glued_ to her. So she decides to do something that might make the Uchiha scoff, or turn him on. Sakura then took no time to think about her actions. She gripped one of the stems of her glasses and used to it to slowly lower her spectacles to the bridge of her nose. She smirks seductively at Sasuke, winks at him, and softly giggles. Then she puts her glasses back into place and returns to her book, as if nothing happened. Her doing caused the Uchihas' face to turn a few shades of pink. He reached up to his cheek shakily and touched it—yup, it was warm, all right. Sakura made him blush—actually blush!

'_W-whoa…_' He silently said.

**'_Yeah, she does have that effect on us, doesn't she? Told ya so!_****' **Inner Sasuke told the outer, **'_This has never happened to us before… I kinda like it!_' **His inner secretly wanted more attention from Sakura. Truth be told, the outer Sasuke may feel the same way!

Their Physics teacher, Yuuhi Kurenai, had just walked in. Her long, wavy, jet-black hair complimented the crimson-red beauties she calls her eyes. She wore a designer black skirt, a red, silk, button-up Ann Taylor blouse, a pair of red Jimmy Choo leather/snake skin pumps, and her signature red lipstick. In Sakura's opinion, she looked gorgeous. She could be one of those teacher crushes that every guy has in his life. Well, not every guy. Uchiha Sasuke wasn't one of those likely to fall in love with a teacher. Or anyone, since he's so cold most of the time. But, Sakura just might change that…

"All right class," she spoke in a deeply feminine voice, "I will most likely be your teacher for the rest of the year." There was silent cheering coming from the guys... "My name is _Mrs._ Yuuhi Kurenai." …and then the cheering died. As she wrote her name on the board, Sakura put away her book; and since she was far-sighted, she looked over the top of her glasses to see what the teacher was writing on the board.

'_Page Numbers?_' She thought.

"After I take attendance, I'm going to pass out these booklets, and you will turn to the pages I have written on the board and complete the worksheets I will pass out later on. Are we clear?" Kurenai states.

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei." Everyone says in unison.

After she does so, the class starts to get to work. As Sakura skims through the paragraphs in the booklet, she realizes that Honors Physics was no joke. A lot of the information was complicated. Sasuke didn't feel the same way, for he was confident in passing this class. Almost too confident.

About 5 minutes later, Kurenai-sensei passed out worksheets with five questions on them. Sakura started right away. '_A good quartz watch is accurate to the millionth of a second. In one year, how far off would this watch be? Use scientific notation and the factor-label method in your calculations…ah, okay. I'm a little rusty. Let's move on to the next question._'

Sakura read the next question on the worksheet. '_How old will you be when you need to call the NIST people to report that your clock is off by one second? NIST-7 uses oscillations of radiation that are emitted by cesium-133 to keep time. When the clock is one second off, how many oscillations will have occurred? Use scientific notation and the factor-label method in your calculations…holy hell! How did I do to get myself into this?! Don't panic…okay. I can do this. I kinda understood that first question…_'

She started to work out the problems and understood them more as she went through them, and took some time to glance at her booklet. When she finished the first two problems, and double-checked, she looked over to Sasuke, for the first time since Kurenai-sensei came in. He looked as if he could have done this and some… because he was finished! Well, that's what it looked like to Sakura, because his booklet was closed and his worksheet was flipped over. He was just sitting in a relaxed manner, with his elbows propped up on the table, and hands folded over his mouth. He was staring out the window, possibly admiring the cherry blossom trees that danced in Mother Nature's breeze.

As Sakura finished up the last problem, she glanced at the clock. '_Five more minutes until French class… then me and Sasuke will part._' Sakura heavily sighed, and this caused the Uchiha to spare her a glance. '_What's wrong with Sakura?_' He asked himself.

"Okay, you guys have 5 minutes to chat amongst yourselves; I will be coming around to collect the papers. Just leave the booklets on the desk." This was Kurenai's last sentence, and the lab room grew noisy. Well, the fans were noisy. Everyone else seemed pretty normal.

After a while, Sakura decided to break the silence between her and Sasuke. "So Sasuke… how was your day at school so far?" Sakura tried to start a conversation. "Hn." Sasuke was too lost in thought to give her a proper reply.

"Okay…" She drawled out the vowels. "So—"

"Naruto is throwing a beach party soon," He was now facing her, "do you want to go…" he gulped uncomfortably—curse Sakura for making him feel this way, "avec moi?"

"Ohh?" She smirks at him. "Well, je ne sais pas… you come off kinda—" The bell interrupts Sakura, indicating that class is over. She decides to leave him at that. "Sorry! Can't be late for class!" She scurries off, leaving a very dumbstruck Uchiha.

'_I come off kinda… what?_'

– ● –

It is now the last period for the day: Gym. A class that all of the notorious eight have together. Sakura avoided Sasuke during math class for two reasons: the first being that she wanted to leave him thinking about what she said (which worked); and B, Hinata was in that class so she sat next to her instead.

The guys and girls went to their respective lock rooms. They would get their locker numbers and combinations from the gym office if they forgot, because they got their information during the orientation. Since it's such an upper-class high school, their uniforms are already in their lockers. Some people may have came to school ahead of time to put the necessities in their lockers, such as lotion, deodorant, body spray… things like that.

The four guys were conversing in their locker room while putting on their gym clothes. The uniform consisted of a baggy white shirt with 'EKHS' written in red letters, and red polyester shorts that go down to their knees. "Man, after this period we're gonna hafta clean the stupid kitchen!" Naruto exclaimed. The guys groaned in agony as they were reminded once again about their punishment. Shikamaru throws in a 'troublesome' as usual.

"Ugh, why did you have to say that, dobe?" Sasuke said, "I was going to pretend I forgot and leave this hellhole."

"Hey, there's 99.9 percent chance someone's gonna spot us tryin' to sneak outta here," Naruto explained, "and if I'm goin' down, I'm takin' you all with me."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Neji replied as he sprayed himself with Axe. "You're just lucky that we don't jump your a—"

_♪And oh, I'm into you and  
Girl no one else would do  
With every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love**♫**_

Neji quickly answers his Samsung BlackJack, trying to save himself the embarrassment. '_Damn, forgot to put it on vibrate... Note to self: Get new ringtone for when Tenten calls._' He inwardly scolds himself.

"A Chris Brown ringtone?! Haha! Hey, how much you guys wanna bet that's his sweetheart Tenten?" Naruto remarks. Even that made Sasuke smirk. Shikamaru sat up, when he was previously lying down on a bench.

"Shut up or I'll make you shut up." Neji retorts. Naruto responds by making a gesture of backing up with his hands, and giving him a mocking grin. He then turns around and pretends to make out with himself. Sasuke and Shikamaru lowly chuckle at his poor attempt.

Ahem. "Hello? Yeah, yeah sure. Them too. Okay, bye." Neji seems to be annoyed. "… I love you too." He quickly whispers, and hangs up.

Naruto's now rolling on the floor laughing. "She—she's got him wrapped around her finger, ha!"

"Heh, that's a reason why I'm glad I'm single…" Sasuke comments.

Naruto stops laughing and puts on a serious façade. "Are you kidding me? I see how you always eye Sakura whenever she's around."

"It's true." Shikamaru and Neji say in unison.

"Not true. I just met the girl today. She means nothing." LIE LIE LIE. "Besides, we're not even going out."

"Sureee… we'll see when we clean the kitchen after school." Naruto states. The guys groan when they're reminded once again what they have to look forward to at the end of the school day.

– ● –

_Meanwhile, in the girls' locker room…_

"So what did Neji say about going to the mall?" Ino inquires.

"He said yeah, with a _hint_ of annoyance in his tone." Tenten responds. The girls are in their locker room putting on their gym uniforms, which are basically the same as the boys', except the shirts are a little tighter, and the shorts go above the knees.

"Don't worry; deep down inside, _really_ deep down, his love for you is burning more than 1,000 suns!" Sakura states dramatically as she puts away her Japanese Cherry Blossom body splash, places her hands to her heart, and sighs dreamily. Her actions make the rest of the girls giggle, and they get ready to head out the door and onto the field.

– ● –

Students are bunched in various groups on the track field, as they wait for further instructions from their gym teacher. Well, once he shows up. Meanwhile, the eight friends are talking about the reality TV show 'A Shot at Love'.

"I think that Tila made the best decision choosing Bobby because she needs to be with a man." Neji states calmly.

"But Dani was soo sweet to her! She should've picked her instead!" Tenten retorted.

"I still can't believe they ate bull dicks! Hahaha!" Naruto wipes a tear from his eye from laughing so much.

"N-Naruto-kun… that's enough…" Hinata tries to calm down her hyperactive boyfriend.

"NO, what do you think of Speidi? You really think Heidi and Spencer would get married?" Ino was off to the side conversing to Sakura about 'The Hills'. A certain Uchiha was left all alone. Hands in his pockets, mind astray; and this went noticed by the pink-haired beauty.

"Hey, Sasuke. What's up?" Sakura boldly tries to make a conversation with the stoic teen, yet again. Ino shrugged it off and went to visit Shikamaru, who was cloud-watching.

"Nothing." A simple, monotonic reply.

"You're close. The _sky_ is up. Ha! Get it?! The sky… whoo… haven't said that one in a while…" Sakura giggles at her own joke. Sasuke turns his head to look at her, and she genuinely smiles at him. Then he quickly looks away. '_I like her smile._'

"Hello, class!!" Everyone turns to the source of the booming voice. A man with an odd haircut and thick eyebrows seems to be their teacher. "My name is Maito Gai, but you can call me… Gai-sensei!" He poses while giving them a thumbs-up and wide smile, showing the whitest teeth you can see. Some kid shouts 'Ahh! It burns!'

"Anyhoo, since it's the first day of school, we won't do much today." Gai states.

"Yes!"

"So, only 10 laps around the track will do ya good, then for the rest of the time you can jog or walk."

"Aww..."

"So get moving, my youthful students!"

"Of course, Gai-sensei! I know _I_ won't let you down!" Everyone glares at the student who looks similar to the teacher.

"That's the spirit I like to see! Go on, Lee! How about you show up these students and run 20 laps!?"

"All right, Gai-sensei! And if I cannot do 20 within 15 minutes, I will do 50! And if I cannot do 50 laps within 30 minutes, I'll do 100!! And if I cannot do 100—"

"All right! We get it! …jerk."

Everyone starts to run around the track in pairs: Neji and Tenten facing off—ah, sweet boyfriend/girlfriend rivalry once again; Since Ino's so slow, she has no problem keeping up with the lazy Shikamaru; Naruto and Hinata are both about at the same level, chatting away; but Sasuke is currently ahead of Sakura. Well, she's about to change that.

"C'mon, Uchiha! If you can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen!" Sakura shouts as she passes him up easily.

'_But this is a track… oh, wait… I get it. Heh._' Sasuke smirks at her little joke. '_Well I see how it is now._' He starts to speed up a little more.

"Whoo! You go, girl!" Ino cheers for her.

Sakura thought she had this in the bag, for she started to put less effort into her run. Boy, was she wrong. The Uchiha passes her up easily, as if he could do this all day.

"Hey! I-I'm letting you win, you know that?" She quickens her pace. '_He runs so gracefully…_'

The two are now ahead of their class, with Neji and Tenten following. It's now their seventh lap, and they're head-to-head. Until… Sakura moves up a few inches. More like a foot.

"Hey, are you holding back?!" Sasuke asks the pink-haired teen.

"Hmm, maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." She shouts back to him. Sasuke can't help but look at her ass, as if it was mesmerizing. He felt like… squeezing it. '_Aww, hell! What am I thinking?! Get it together, Uchiha!_'

On the ninth lap, they're halfway through the track. Head-to-head, once again. Sakura keeps glancing at Sasuke to see if it could distract him.

"You know you're only distracting yourself, right?" He tells her. '_D-did he just read my mind?_' She thought.

"No…" He replies.

". . ."

Just yards away from the finish line, a bolt of electricity races up their legs, making them both sprint. It could be a tie if they both keep it up. '_Ugh, it's no use_' Sakura tells herself, '_I have to beat him though, I just have to!_'

Suddenly, a rock hit Sasuke on the back of his head, just big enough for him slow down. He grunts, making Sakura glance back at him, and then at Tenten, who winks at her. Sakura crosses the finish line first, thus making her the victor.

"Who the _fuck_ threw that rock?!" Sasuke shouts, sounding pissed as ever. Tenten manages to stifle her giggles and she points to an innocent bystander; Sasuke races to him.

"How troublesome… you know there's a possibility that you're gonna get your ass kicked, right?" Shikamaru comments Tenten. Since they were all behind Sasuke and Sakura, they now finished their laps and now they were going to watch the scene unfold.

"W-Wait…!" As said bystander tried to get away, Sasuke was too fast for him and grabbed him by his shirt. "Don't fuck with me!" Was the last thing he said to him. Then he drew back his fist, and strikes him right in the jaw, causing an impact so sickening it could've turned him mentally retarded.

"Damn! I didn't know he was gonna do that!" Tenten exclaims as she jogs to the two.

"Well, we are talking about _Uchiha__ Sasuke _here…" Neji replies as he follows.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru goes off to the side and tries to take a nap.

Sakura and Ino were having a conversation, until they suddenly hear girlish yelping. They both turn to the scene not too far away from them "W-what the hell?!" Sakura rushes to the two, and Ino follows close behind.

By the time Tenten arrives, Sasuke was pounding the poor guy's face in. "Never"—punch—"mess"—punch—"with"—punch—"Uchiha"—punch—"Sasuke!" Craaack.

"W-wait! Sasuke!" Tenten tries to stop him. Sakura arrived a moment before.

"What?!" He roars. His fist is now covered with blood from the guy's nose. "I'm kinda busy here!?" He continues pummeling; darkening the black circles around then teen's eyes.

"Yeah—uh... before you kill him, I just wanted to tell you that... um… I-I threw that rock." Her sentence causes the Uchiha to stop his actions. He looks up at her. "Are you serious?" He inquires calmly.

"Y-yeah." She replies. He slowly stands up, and offers a hand to the guy he just beat up. "Sorry… it was just a misunderstanding." He tells him.

"T-that's alright." He answers in a strangely high voice.

"Go get yourself cleaned up, okay?" Sasuke pats the guys on the back.

"Itai—uh, yeah. Right." The guy slowly walks in the direction to the nurse's office. With a slow pace, the Uchiha walks away from the group and towards a nearby tree. Then he sits down with one leg laid out, a knee propped up, and his arm resting on that knee. His expression seems emotionless, but everyone knows that he feels regret. Or at least he should.

"Hey, what happened to the teme?" Naruto, being quiet for the first time, asks no one in particular. Him and Hinata just jogged up to them,

Sakura decides to respond. "Sasuke just beat up a guy, and I think he hurt his ego." She starts to walk towards him. "I'll go talk to him."

As she neared the raven-haired teen, he showed no signs of acknowledging her presence. Since he seems to want to have his space, Sakura walks to the opposite side of the tree and sits down, legs outstretched with one crossing the other.

"Hey, Sasuke?" She calls out.

"Hn?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." He retorts. "But I feel like a jerk…" He tries to add silently, but she still heard it.

"Aww, don't worry. You were a jerk before you beat that guy up!"

He scoffs at her remark. "Gee, thanks."

"C'mon, I was just kidding—"

"No, seriously, what if I was that guy? I would feel like a pile of shit, getting beat up for someone else's actions. And he didn't really do anything; just took it. I would've laid myself out on the ground within the first three seconds…" Sakura suddenly appeared sitting in front of him.

"What the fu—"

"It's okay." She informs him. "You can't control everyone, or everything." She sits herself by his side, close enough for him to inhale her scent. "You apologized, so it's all good! Relax." He turned to look at her, and really study her features. Her eyes were closed, and her hair swayed in the wind. Her lips… he could've sworn he wasn't inching towards her a few seconds ago! A smile fell upon her face, and with her eyes still closed, she turns toward his face. And then… she stands up, and walks away.

"C'mon Uchiha, time to go get dressed." She makes a gesture for him to follow her towards the rest of their friends. Sasuke was in a still position.

'_I... I think I'm looking forward to kitchen duty…_' This was his last thought before he got up to follow her.

– ● –

_**&** fin of Chapter 3_

– ● –

* * *

**A/N: **It's a short chapter, I know, and I'm really sorry about that! But I'm actually looking forward to writing the next one, because it's gettin' kinda fun. I'll think I'll start writing today because, hello? It's six in the morning and I can't sleep! Ha! In the Physics scene, I totally copied those questions from a site because I'm unoriginal XD. Sasuke OOC-ness, much?! And I'm soo sorry we still haven't gone through the first day yet. The next chapter will be the end of the first day, I promise. Gawd, I'm so weird O.o

–

**Avec moi** – With me

**Je ne sais pas** – I don't know (I do not know)

–


	4. Mall Mishap

**disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto ; Establishments / Brand-Name things / Etc. © Their respectful owners  
**A/N:** A special thanks to **symbiotic** for his constructive criticism. Wasn't that bad actually. (:

* * *

– ● –

_**&** never a dull moment**…**_

C h a p t e r 4 : **M a l l M i s h a p**_  
_

_begins_

– ● –

(Month: August)

"1, 2, 3, go!" Tenten shouts as she and Neji races to see who would wipe down the counters first.

"Hey, how much you wanna bet Sakura's gonna slip on a puddle again?" Naruto whispers to Sasuke as they lazily mop up various corners of the school kitchen. They seem to lack the cleaning skills you would need to uh, oh I dunno, _live a regular life?_

"I win."

"No way! I totally finished first!"

"Yeah, right…"

"It's just cuz you have long arms, Hyuuga!"

". . ."

"How much do you wanna bet that I'm going to catch her again?" Sasuke whispers back.

"20 big ones! Of course you're gonna catch her again! Pshh, you're so stupid…" Naruto slaps a $20 bill on a counter and they both observe Sakura's behavior very thoroughly. Shikamaru rolls his eyes at the blondes' slowness, and then tries to do something about it.

"You know, Naruto, he's not really gonna—" He suddenly gets interrupted.

"Shut up, Nara." Sasuke hisses under his breath, just loud enough for Shikamaru to hear.

"Troublesome…" He goes back to dozing off on the kitchen counter.

"Shika-kun! Help mee!" Ino shouts at the teen.

Shikamaru suddenly gives her his undivided attention. "W-what? What's wrong?" Shikamaru's exterior may seem lazy, but he deeply cares for his friends. And girlfriend.

"I-I broke a nail!" She whines out this sentence and pretends to cry.

"God, women are so troublesome…" He resumes his nap and ignores his girlfriends' pleads to help her. Hinata walks over to Ino and comforts her; while reminding her that they're still going to the mall. Then the blonde cheers up and continues cleaning.

Sakura was too busy being occupied with the dishes to listen to even an _ounce_ of Sasuke and Naruto's previous conversation. Since she's doing such a poor job, water is being splashed into odd places. One of those places being, of course, the floor. She doesn't notice this because she's too concentrated on getting the job done. Slamming down a dish because of frustration, she snatches off the latex gloves for dishwashing, and begins to walk elsewhere.

"Dude, here it comes… you better be ready to catch her!" Naruto barely whispers to the Uchiha.

Sakura happily hums a tune on her way to her bag to fetch her iPod, unaware of the pool of water in her pathway. She doesn't know what's coming for her now…

"Seriously, what's with her and puddles?" Ino whispers to Hinata.

"Who knows? …but we should help her though." She replies. "Sakura! Uh, watch out!"

"Hmm?" Sakura idly replies, while she's still walking. Her foot suddenly meets soapy liquid, then gravity, and she's dumbstruck. '_Damn, that's the third time today…_'

_**'Why don't you watch where you're going? I like this pair of jeans!' **_Her inner makes a comeback.

'_Urusai._'

Before she falls, she hears a 'Noo!' from a certain blonde, inaudible mumbling from Tenten, and suddenly, a pair of arms is tucked under her underarms. Her position is: ass equals barely touching puddle. She looks up; her forest green eyes meeting a pair of light lavender orbs, looking slightly jaded. Neji helps her up, and she mumbles a 'thank you' to him. He nods, and walks back over to Tenten.

Principal Tsunade decides to show up out of the blue. "Okay, kids. Time's up. You are free to leave." She inspects the kitchen. "And clean up that puddle, somebody might slip." She adds.

_**'Well you're five seconds late, and we ain't doin' no encore.' **_Sakura's inner mutters.

The pink-haired teen is the last one to exit the kitchen, but Tsunade pulls her aside.

"So how was your first day, Sakura? Sorry we got off to a bad start." She adds a soft chuckle.

"Hmm. Well, it's not so bad. I like it here." Sakura gives her superior a gentle smile.

"Well that's good to know. Go on now, they're waiting." Tsunade points to the bunch at the other end of the hallway.

"Thank you, Principal Tsunade. Goodbye!" She waves her off as she makes her way to the people she calls her friends.

– ● –

The prominent friends were currently driving to the mall now. Sasuke and Naruto just had to be side-by-side in the lanes of the road, seeing who can make it to the mall first. Shikamaru's and Neji's cars followed close behind. They all stop at a red light.

"I'm gonna beat you, teme!" Naruto yells out his window to the amused Uchiha. Nothing gets a guy fired up like good ol' street racing. The Uchiha replies buy revving up his engine, seeing if it would intimidate the blonde.

"Nuh-uh, we're gonna beat you!" Sakura shouts at Naruto. She's on the passenger side of Sasuke's car. The light turns green, and they take off.

– ● –

"Yeah, you think you're all tough just cuz you got a Lamborghini…" Naruto mumbles as they make their way to the front doors of the mall.

As they step inside, Sakura's eyes twinkle with delight. "Wow… this place is really big!"

"Are you telling me you've never been here before? What about when you first arrived here?" Tenten asks the overjoyed redhead.

"Well, I got so mad at my parents for making me move with them that I never really went anywhere... heh." She answers.

"Ohh, I see. I woulda done the same thing." Tenten replies.

"Really?" Curiosity took over Sakura's expression.

"...nah."

"I thought so."

The eight teenagers started to separate once they saw the stores they know and love.

"Hey Sakura, you wanna get our nails done toge-ther…?" Ino glances around the building, looking for Sakura. '_Now how can I lose sight of a pink-haired girl?_'

– ● –

"Oh… migosh…" Sakura stepped foot into the biggest PacSun store she ever laid eyes on. She was speechless for a second, until an employee asked if she needed help with anything. After muttering a quick 'No thanks', she made her way to the hoodies rack.

'_Holy hell, look at all these awesome clothes…!_' She thinks to herself as she holds up a teal and gray colored Volcom hoodie. '_I think I'm gonna go crazy!_'

While Sakura was too busy admiring her new favorite store, she didn't notice Sasuke stroll in. After sipping his bottle of Mountain Dew Code Red, he walked over to the 'New Arrivals' rack and eyed a pair of black and gray Nike 6.0's.

"HEY! HAS ANYONE SEEN SASUKE-KUN?!" Sakura turns her head in the direction of the loud voice. A weird looking girl is standing in the doorway, frantically searching high and low for the Uchiha. '_Hmph, must be a fangirl._'

As she continues her browsing, she notices a familiar chicken-butt hairstyle at the shoe rack. She saunters over to the teen, and taps him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura added the suffix just to annoy him.

"Ugh, would you guys just leave me alone?" He snaps back at the pink-haired teen. Once he turns around, his eyes widen ever so slightly. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

Sakura holds up a five dollar bill. "Can you go get me a Mountain Dew? Please? You can keep the change!" She adds a quivering lip.

"No way, get your own damn drink." He turns his back to her and she scoffs.

"Fine. I'll remember that." After she speaks her last sentence, she walks off to the direction of the cash register. In her hands were the Volcom hoodie she previously picked up, a gray Famous tee, a pair of grey Billabong Capri sweat pants, and a pair of Etnies sneakers with colorful doodled patterns on them.

After she walked out of the store, Sasuke decided on a pair of gray and black DC shoes that would be awesome for skateboarding. Nothing's more attractive than a guy who adds to his massive shoe collection!

– ● –

_Naruto and Hinata arrive at Forever 21._

"Aw, c'mon Hinata! This isn't my kinda store!" Naruto whines like a little kid as he follows her, who was currently browsing the racks.

"Oh Naruto-kun, don't be like that! Lemme just buy one thing and we're out of here, deal?" She picks up a cute green and cream-colored striped wool cardigan.

"What do you think of this one?" She asks him.

"I think it looks great." He takes it from her. "I'll buy it for you, and then we can go to GameStop." He hurriedly makes his way to the cash register.

"W-wait, Naruto-kun! I change my mind!"

– ● –

"Shikamaru!?" Ino looks for her boyfriend in the mall because; he currently wasn't answering his phone. Shikamaru was trying to hide from Ino so he wouldn't have to be dragged around the mall, store by store by store…

"Shika-kun!" People were now staring at the poor blonde. "When I find you, you'll be sorry! A-and, some other things I can't say, cuz... like, there are children here!"

Ino makes her way to the nearest store that she liked, which was Wet Seal. When she walked in, she noticed a certain brunette she calls her friend. "Tenten!"

She turns around in her direction and smiles. "Hey, Ino! What do you think of this?" She holds up a black tee with a colorful boom box on it, and matching lightning bolts that go around to the back of the shirt.

"That looks awesome! You should totally buy it. By the way, where's Neji?"

"Ehh, who cares? He's probably chasing little girls and eating them." Ino puts on a puzzled face.

"What? What did he do?"

"Well, when we were in JCPenney's, some little kid tugs on his hair, and he goes all crazy saying that no one touches it, and I'm all 'Ahem,' and he goes 'Well maybe you,' and I shrug it off cuz I don't really care. So then he puts on a stoic face and says that he's gonna go look for Shikamaru, because he doesn't talk as much as anyone else. So I tell him I don't care, and now I'm here, about to buy this shirt." Tenten smiles after her mini-speech and leaves Ino in the dust.

"Well all righty then…"

– ● –

It's 7 p.m., and everyone's now gathered by the fountain in the middle of the mall, ready to leave. But something, or rather, someone, is holding them back. Do _you_ know who?

"I say we leave her." Sasuke speaks his opinion when the group is debating over what to do.

"We can't do that!" Ino defends. "She needs a ride home! Besides, we just met her, and we can't just walk out on her. Did anyone ask for her cell phone number?" Everyone shakes their heads.

"Well, who's seen her after we had split up?" Hinata questions. The group exchanges glances, and all eyes land on the Uchiha.

"What? Once, but that's it. After that she walked off."

"Did she tell you where she was going?" Tenten asks.

"No."

"Well then," Shikamaru steps up, "I don't know much about this girl, but she seems important to you guys. And… I really wanna go home and take a nap. So, I say we split up to find her. Tenten and Neji, check the upper level. Me and Ino can check the lower. Hinata and Naruto can check the big stores, such as Macy's or Kohl's, and Sasuke…" He glances at the prodigy, "Sasuke can check the food court. Since she has pink hair, she shouldn't be too hard to spot. So keep your cells on, and sharp eyes out."

Once everyone splits up, Sasuke lazily heads to the food court. '_Why am I doing this?_' He thought. '_It's not like I care for her…_'

_**'Wrong! You do care!**_' There goes the voice at the back of his head.

_'What are you, anyway?'_

_**'Well, you can call me… your… conscious. Yeah, that's a good name for me.'**_

_'Okay, so why don't you go away now? I'm kinda busy.'_ Sasuke scans the crowds for pink hair. With no luck, he checks the mini restaurants.

After what seems to be the millionth one, he begins to take steps toward the stairs that lead out of the food court. But then a head of bubblegum pink catches his eye. He makes his way to the ice cream place and taps the teen on the shoulder. When she turns around, shopping bags of all sorts are hanging on her arms, and she's holding a vanilla ice cream cone in her hand.

"Hey, Sasuke! Want some?" She holds up her ice cream towards his lips.

"Ugh, no." He pushes her hand out of his face.

"Fine." She continues locking the creamy goodness. He starts to stare at her for a good second, examining her elegant face, which was looking very content. Her lips were red and puffy from the coldness of the ice cream, and he kept observing the movement of how her pink tongue would continuously lick the cold treat...

"Um, Sasuke? What are you staring at?" Sakura innocently asks the dumbstruck teen.

"Nothing, let's go." He grabs her free hand and drags her toward the ground level of the mall. With his other hand (the shoes he previously bought are in bag which is looped in his arm), he brings out his Samsung and dials a number.

_"Hello?"_

"Dobe, call everyone else and tell them to meet at the fountain."

_"Why do I have to—!?"_

He hangs up on him and continues his way towards the meeting spot, unaware of the fact that he's still dragging the poor pink-haired lass.

"Uh, Sasuke?" She tries to get his attention.

"What?"

"You can let go now." He glances down at his hand and quickly lets go.

"Oh, before I forget," He pulls out his cell phone again, "give me your cell phone number."

"Hmm…" She cocks her head to the side, astonishment taking over her features. "Why?"

"So that you won't have to tell me the next time we meet?" He replies insipidly.

"That is the worst pickup line _ever_." She tells him.

"It wasn't a pickup line; it's an order."

"Well I don't take orders from uptight assholes like you." She retorts.

"Ooh, you just got burned ma brotha!" Some random guy shouts from a distance. Sasuke walks up to him and grabs the collar of his shirt.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll pound your face in." The Uchiha's eyes are filled with the intent to kill for a split second.

"C'mon, Sasuke." Sakura drags him back to the direction of their destination.

"Just give me your damn number, Sakura. Any other girl would've given me their number before I even ask." Sasuke tried again.

She stops walking and turns to face him with a mischievous smile on her face. "I'm not like any other girl." And then she continues again. He follows unhurriedly.

"Look," He's now walking next to her, "do you want a ride home or not?"

"I'll get one from Hinata. Er, Naruto."

"Hn."

– ● –

"Sakura! Finally!" She and Sasuke finally arrive at the fountain. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten hastily approach her. The guys sigh a breath of relief, since their girlfriends never stopped talking about her, but now that she's here, a weight has been lifted off of their shoulders. Once they arrive in front of her, they all whip out their cell phones.

"What's your cell phone number?" They ask at the same time.

"Uhh…" She hesitates to tell them.

"C'mon, we don't want something like this to happen again, now would we?" Hinata answers her silent question.

"Haha, right. It's…" She mumbles a series of numbers to them, and they rapidly punch them down on their phones.

"By the way, Hinata?" Sakura turns her attention to the dark-haired teen.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Can you and Naruto take me home?" After she speaks this sentence, all eyes turn and land on Sasuke.

"…what?" He quietly inquires. Since no one answered, he asked a little louder. "What?!"

"…sure, Sakura. We can take you home. Come on." Hinata grabs her wrist and they start on their way.

– ● –

Sasuke steps into his house closes the door quietly; seconds after, his father pulls into the driveway. '_Close call…_'

"Sasuke!" His mother called from the dining room. Sasuke walked to the sound of her voice at a relaxed pace.

"…Yes?"

"Hurry up and get ready for dinner before your father comes." She was standing in the kitchen doorway, and Itachi was sitting at the dining table reading a car magazine.

"Right."

"Hello, little brother." His brother had said, but his eyes never lifted up from the magazine.

"Itachi." He glowered at him for a second, and then he proceeded to go to his room. Sasuke ran up the stairs, skipping every two steps, and opened his door forcefully. He hurried his routine, because his father liked for the family to be together at the dinner table on time; so he didn't bother turning on the light. Sasuke threw his backpack on top of his bed and rid his pockets of all devices, wallet, and keys. Then he plugged his phones in their respective chargers, and jogged back to his door. But before he could make it, he slipped on his skateboard and almost landed on his back, but muted his fall with his hands. Luckily, his skateboard crashed into a beanbag chair. '_Damn that was close… again._'

An image of a certain pink-haired teenager appeared in his head. '_Gah, why am I thinking of her now?!_' Mentally shaking his head, he steps out of his room and closes the door. "Sasuke! Time for dinner!"

– ● –

_After dinner, Sasuke decided to take a shower…_

Throwing a towel on top of his head, Sasuke, clad in a pair of black basketball shorts, languidly exits his bathroom. Walking up to his plasma screen, he turns on his T.V. and Xbox 360. Opening the case of the video game Call of Duty 4, he places it inside his gaming platform. About to grab the controller, some writing in red letters catches his eye. He walks up to his calendar and reads it clearly: NARUTO'S BEACH PARTY!! Circled twice and covering the whole box for the date.

'_Dobe must've written this…_' He thought as he sat comfortably in his gaming chair. And then, he remembered… '_Sakura__… she__ never answered my questio__n…_'

Now standing up, the Uchiha walks to his dresser and reaches for his Samsung. Then he debates on who to dial. '_Ino is _extremely _annoying… Tenten will never stop asking questions, so… Hinata's ideal._'

After putting on a plain white tee, he scrolls in his contacts list on his phone until he comes across H: Hyuuga Hinata. Pressing send, he waits patiently for her to pick up.

_"…Hello? Sasuke?"_

"Hey, Hinata. I was wondering if you can give me Sakura's phone number, if it's no trouble."

_"Anou… for what reason?"_

"Ah… it's… personal. So can you give me it?"

_"…Sure."_ He could tell there was hesitation in her voice. _"It's…"_ As she says the numbers, he punches them down in his phone while still on the line with her.

"Thanks. And by the way, can you not tell anyone about this? If she asks who gave out her number, just stay quiet. Please?"

_"…Okay, Sasuke-san."_

"Thanks. Later." He hangs up, rudely not waiting for her to say goodbye back. Then he dials Sakura's number, and after three rings, she answers.

_"Hello?"_ Her sweet voice can become music to his ears. In the background, he can hear a song by the band Paramore.

"So, I'm an uptight asshole?"

_"Sasuke?! Is that you? How the hell did you get my phone number?! You little—!"_

"Yes, it's me. Not in the flesh; sorry you couldn't see my beautiful bod. And to answer your last question… that doesn't matter."

_"Yeah, yeah whatever. So what do you want?"_

"Alright, getting straight to the point. You never really _exactly_ answer my question about the beach party today."

A sadistic smirk falls upon her features, but it's too bad he can't see. _"Oh, really? Can you run that question by me again?"_

"…what?"

_"What did you ask me before?"_

"Sakura, I know you remem—"

_"I'm gonna hang up now, okay..." _She playfully shrills in his ear.

Sasuke _very_ heavily sighs. "IaskedyouifyouwantedtocomewithmetoNaruto'sbeachparty." He quickly mumbles.

_"…what was that?"_

"Sakura—" Even though irritation can be heard in his voice, Sakura _loves_ the way her name rolls off his tongue.

_"Okay, okay. I was just kidding. Uh…" _ Sakura breathes out a long sigh. _"Why not? I guess I can… I won't have anything better to do. So, what da__te will it be on__?"_

"…date?"

_"Uh, ya? Is on the weekend or somethin__'__?"_

"Oh, uh, right. It's on a Saturday next month."

_"Fine. Well, I gotta get started on my homework. Ja ne, Sasuke."_

"Wait—" Sakura quickly hangs up without giving him a chance to reply. Damn, karma bit him in the ass _real_ good.

Sasuke sighs heavily one last time, before hooking up his phone again, and grabbing his controller. Then he plops down on his chair, starts his game, and all of his stress melts away when he takes it out on the (poor) soldiers.

– ● –

_**'Oh, my GOD. Sasuke Uchiha called us?! What have you been doing since I've been gone? Heh, wow, I liked that song. **__♪__**Since you been gone… I can breathe for the first time... I'm so movin' on, yeah YEAH**__**♫**__**—"**_

_'Shaddup! Mou… anyways. I dunno how he got my number… but… I don't think I care…'_

_**'Ya, well, at least you're not in denial anymore. Wait—were you ever in denial? Cuz I don't remember—"**_

_'You know, for being my… whatever you are, you talk _way_ too much.'_

_**'Ahem! The technical term is conscious. Well, I think.'**_

_'Yeah, yeah whatever.'_ Sakura turns up the volume on her iHome and begins dancing to the song 'He Said, She said.'

_**'You know, this song **_**totally**_** describe you**__**r**__** guys' relationship.'**_

"…what relationship?"

– ● –

_**&**__ fin of Chapter __4_

– ● –

* * *

**A/N: **One word: sorry. I totally wanted to finish this on Sunday, but my mom was all 'Get ready for school!' so that meant no more winter vakay. Sigh. So ya. I _so _wanna see this movie Meet the Spartans. The preview was hilarious! Man, Britney Spears.  
–  
Does anyone ever really read these author's notes? I stopped putting them inside the story, though, I really did! I'm so proud of myself! I was like, tempted to write out my opinion for everything. But ahs well.  
–  
This is 11 pages, **Brittney-chan** . :3 ( :


	5. Confusing Routes & Underwater Kisses

**disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto ; Establishments / Brand-Name things / Etc. © Their respectful owners  
**A/N:** Beach party was moved to a month later.  
(MAJOR OOC-ness//YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!)

* * *

– ● –

_**&** never a dull moment**…**_

C h a p t e r 5 : **C o n f u s i n g R o u t e s & U n d e r w a t e r K i s s e s**

_begins_

– ● –

(Month: September)

It is now Saturday afternoon and Sasuke was currently gliding on his skateboard at a skate park not too far from his neighborhood. His buddy Naruto was off to the side _trying_ to rap with his friend Kiba.

"Lil' Bo Beep, ridin' in a jeep, cruisin' down a hill that's oh, so steep—"

"You suck donkey ass!" Kiba exclaimed.

"A donkey _is_ an ass!" Naruto retorted. The two started to argue about rapping and rhyming and technical terms for the longest time, and Sasuke had to control his furiousness. Those two were dancing on his _last_ nerve. But before he could finally confront them, a blur of pink took over his sight, and it was going around the corner. He decided to skateboard to it.

Once he reached the corner, the pink was gone. He then swiftly turned around to meet eyes of jade.

"Looking for me, Sasuke?" Sakura was wearing a red and pink layered cami with cherry blossoms embroidered on it, a denim skirt, pink patterned leggings, and a pair of pink and red Pumas. Her hair was styled in a messy ponytail, with several strands hanging around her face. She was currently listening to music on her iPod touch.

"Hn. Why would I be?" Sasuke was wearing a small, and sort of tight-looking black Element t-shirt with a pair of skinny dark wash jeans, a black and white studded belt, and the sneakers he had bought during their mall trip the month before. He was also listening to music, but it was on his iPhone. "Anyways, what are you doing around here?"

"What's it to you? It's not like you care. Besides, if you _really_ need to know, I came to visit someone."

"And that someone was me, right?" He smirks. "Well, here I am—"

"Uh, no lover-boy. If you didn't know already, Hinata lives around these parts. So I came to return her book." She pointed her gaze towards her purse.

"Yeah, I heard you guys were going to the movies too…" Sasuke stepped on the edge of his skateboard with force, which sent it flying straight up and into the air. When it came down, he caught it with ease, eyes never leaving the girl in front of him; and scanning her from head to toe. Then he circled Sakura; her eyes following his every movement while standing in the same spot she was in. When he was in front of her again, he asked: "Why didn't you invite me?" There was a tinge of caricature in his tone.

Sakura rolled her eyes and answered his question blandly. "Because, you're an ass. Simple as that."

He gasped sarcastically. "Well this is news to me!"

"Oh go fall in a ditch you cocky bastard! And never come back, okay?" She turned to walk away, but a warm hand to her wrist stopped her from doing so. Realizing his actions, Sasuke quickly let go. Sakura looked over her shoulder. "Whaa…?"

The Uchiha was already skateboarding the opposite way, not knowing that he was flashing Sakura a nice-looking pair of silky black boxers. With a slight blush on her cheeks, Sakura shrugged it off, and continued trying to look for the Hyuuga Manor.

– ● –

_Five minutes later…_

_'Hey, it's Hinata. I'm not here right now, but please leave your name, number, and a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible—hey! Naruto-kun what the hell are you doing?! Gimme back my pudding! OMG save some for mee!!' BEEEEP._

"Hinata?! Can you puh-lease answer your phone? I'm frickin' lost! And I would change your voicemail if I were you, cuz—AHH!" It seems that Sakura wasn't paying attention to where she was walking, and fell into a sand hole at a park.

"Stupid kids and their shovels…" She muttered as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Ah, that's just great! I got sand in my fuckin' shoes!" She sighed frustratingly as she marched to a nearby bench and sat down. As she was emptying her shoes, she noticed a shadow behind her.

"You know…" She turned around and widened her eyes slightly, then narrowed them. "I wouldn't use such vulgar language around a park…" Sasuke commented, leaning on his skateboard which was sustaining him.

"Urusai!" She retorted. Seconds later, she sighed. "It's not like anyone's here anyway." Sasuke walked around the bench and took a seat, keeping a distance from Sakura. He sat his skateboard down and put his feet on it; gently rocking back and forth. Then he rested his arms on the bench's support.

"Hn, you could've just called someone else and asked if they knew where their house was… instead of calling her phone constantly…"

"How did I know I was calling so much?! I know why—you're a stalker! I knew it!" She pointed an accusing finger towards him.

"Calm down… your voice is loud and the skate park isn't far away…" He leaned his head in its direction. "So I came to see what was up. And apparently, you were falling down." Sasuke silently grunted.

"Did you just make a joke? Ha! That was so stupid it was funny!" Sakura broke into giggles, and he held back a smirk at her actions.

"…anyways, why _didn't_ you call someone else?" He went back to the subject.

"I… I just wanted to explore! Is that not hard to understand? Hmph!" She pouted and crossed her arms in a childish manner.

"Heh… you're cute…" He accidentally thought aloud.

"… What?" She wore a perplexed look on her face.

"I said 'follow suit'." He got up and headed for the sidewalk. '_Whew… nice save._'

Sakura shrugged it off and did what she was told. When Sasuke reached the concrete, he took off on his skateboard. "Ch-chotto matte!" She started to jog.

"What? A little more exercise won't hurt. Plus you have the shoes to do so!" He yelled back at her.

"SASUKE!"

He came to a halt and waited for her to catch up. "What, you want to use the skateboard?" He stepped on the heel and the other end connected with his hand; supporting his build once again.

"No, I want you to walk. Like me." She replied. He lowered his board onto the ground and crossed his arms.

"Do you even know how to skateboard?" He inquired.

"…N-no, and I don't wanna. Now come on and lead the way!" She almost pleaded. He smirked slyly at her.

"Tell ya what; I'll lead you there if you can travel by the skateboard."

"Ugh, Sasuke stop being so hard-headed! The movie's starting in…" She checks her iPod. "…10 minutes! So we need to leave _now_!" She grabbed his wrist and tugged. No luck. When she looked back at him, he had an amused look on his face.

"Fine! Maybe I _should_ call someone then!" She dug around her purse for her iPhone and clutched it in her hands. Then Sasuke rolled his eyes and interrupted her.

"What's the point and having an iPod touch _and_ an iPhone?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Well…" She drew her brows together in a thinking manner. "There are some things one can do that the other can't, and vice versa."

"…Right. Anyways, I was just teasin' ya. It's not like you'll be good at skateboarding anyway. C'mon." He said while picking up his skateboard. He turned his back to her and started walking, while slightly smirking.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? You think I can't do this?!" She replied angrily at him.

"Huh?" He turns around. "No, no. It's not even like that…" Sasuke looked away almost innocently. She strides up to him and stood on her toes; not even inches away from his face. "You wanna make a bet?" She whispers almost seductively into his ear, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Sasuke unconsciously closed his eyes and inhaled her warm, flowery scent. The body heat she was giving off felt _incredibly_ good to him. "Only if you won't back out." He finally answered. She faced him, only to meet closed eyes. Then she inhaled his scent as well. '_Damn, he smells so n__ice._' She was about to lean in when…

"Mommy, mommy! Look! It's one of your shampoo operas right in front of our yard!!" Some little kid yells through his window. Sasuke and Sakura turn their heads toward that window and sweatdrop. The mother comes suddenly replying, "I told you, it's _soap _oper—well whaddaya know? It's Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Wait," He suddenly whispers, a hint of fear in his voice, "This house seems familiar—"

"HEY, KIN!! C'MERE!!" She exclaims suddenly. Now their eyes are fully widened, and Sakura decides to make a break for it. She grabs Sasuke's skateboard and takes off. Throwing up two fingers behind her, she yells a "Good luck!" while doing a heelflip off the sidewalk and onto the street.

"Hey! You… almost cheated me!" He yells back.

"SASKUE-KUN!! YOU CAME TO MY HOUSE!! GIRLS TAKE PICTURES!" Kin instructed as a couple of fangirls flashed photos. Then some ran out the door trying to get to the Uchiha, while others jumped out of the two-story window and onto bushes.

"GET 'IM!" Some random girl yelled, and more came swarming towards him. Sasuke widened his eyes by a fraction and ran for his dear life. He could see that particular blur of pink, only if he squinted just a tad. Picking up his already fast pace, he got closer and closer to Sakura. He could hear the fangirls' voices fading now, and he mentally sighed a breath of relief.

Sakura rounded a corner, and Sasuke followed suit. Once he was absolutely, _positively_ sure that the girls were all gone, he caught up to her. She didn't notice since she was listening to music, and she was also at a slow pace. So he decided to get payback really soon. When the perfect moment arrived, he kicked the skateboard under her. Sakura automatically screams, and he catches her just in time. Her jade eyes look up through her Aviator sunglasses, meeting Sasuke's obsidian orbs. They ogled at each other for a good hot second, and then a car drove by; ruining the moment. Sakura then blinks a few times and stands up.

"Um…" She drawls.

"Yeah. If I followed through with the bet, you would've conned me, like I said." He crossed his arms, which he was doing a lot lately, and waited for an explanation.

"About that, you see, something must've came over me and I guess I received the power to flee on a skateboard and—"

"Oh cut the crap, Sakura. You did a fuckin' heelflip! It took me two (impressive) days to master that..." He trailed off.

"Well sor-ry! But when your fangirls showed up it was every man—er, woman for himself! I-I mean, herself!" She retorted.

"Yeah, whatever. I could've practically died back there!"

"Well I don't give a flying fuck!"

"How did you learn how to skateboard anyway?"

"What the hell do you care?!"

"Um, guys…?" They both turned their attention to Hinata, who was currently standing behind gates. Evidently, the mailbox built in the brick wall has 'HYUUGA MANOR' engraved on it. Sakura looked behind the pearl-eyed lass, and there was a hee-uge white brick mansion on the foundation. Neji was also standing there from a distance looking confused.

"The sentries told us that two teenagers were arguing in front of our gates… so we came to check it out. And the security cameras confirmed that those teenagers were you." All eyes were on a camera that was secured onto the wall, and it chose the time to twitch; as if on cue.

". . ."

"Riiiight." Sakura finally said. "Well, I have your book, Hinata!" Sasuke went to go fetch his skateboard while Sakura jogged up to the gates. "Uh, why do you live with your cousin?"

"It's a family thing," She nodded to a guard, and he opened the gates. "You wouldn't understand."

"Alrighty… so… I'm ready to go to the movies!" She handed her the book and they walked up towards the mansion.

"Hey, Neji." Sasuke called out. "Are you going to the movies with them?" Neji was closing the distance between the two.

"No, I think I'm gonna chill until the party; Hinata said that they're watching a chick flick anyways. Wanna come and play some NBA 08?" He asks casually.

"Hey, I'm game." They both start to walk up to the mansion, as the girls walk out. Sasuke and Sakura glare at each other before reverting back to their conversations.

"Something up, Sak?" Hinata asks; concerned about her pink-haired friend.

"Naw, it's nothin'." She replies as they both climb into Hinata's 2008 Buick LaCrosse. '_Nothing at all._'

– ● –

"That movie was alright. I've seen better." Tenten commented as they walked out of AMC 30.

"Are you kidding me?! It was hilarious!" Ino replied as she texted someone on her Helio cell phone.

"What was it called again…?"

"You guys, are we gonna go back to our houses to get ready for the party? Cuz I smell like butter…" Sakura stated while sniffing her shirt.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Hinata replied, "I'll take you home Sakura, okay? And you guys are all good right?" She gave her attention to the other females.

"Yeah, we'll meet you guys at the party… c'mon Tenten!" Ino grabbed her friends' arm and headed towards her Toyota Camry.

"Uh… bye!" Tenten waved vigorously at the two. They awkwardly waved back.

"…Right. So, are we gonna swim at this party?" Sakura asked her friend as they walked back to her car.

"Umm… I don't know? But if you bring your swimsuit, then I will too if it makes you comfortable." She replied comfortingly as they sat in the car.

"Okay! I'll text Ino and Tenten so they can bring theirs too!" She already had her phone out and was punching numbers and letters on it. Then she turned to Hinata and grinned.

"Right." She gave her a soft smile, and pulled out of the parking lot.

– ● –

"What should I wear?!" Sakura shouted into her phone as she threw clothes out of their hangers and onto the floor.

_"You sure you don't want me to come over…?"_ Hinata replied on Sakura's cell phone. She pressed speaker phone so she could multitask.

_"What about that one outfit you bought at Abercrombie?"_ Ino said.

_"Naw, I don't think Sakura's the type to wear __an outfit__ twice in one week."_ Tenten replied. Sakura was talking to all three of them on four-way. And then she suddenly gasps.

"Wait… this is perfect!" She holds up a bathing suit.

_"What is?"_ The three ask altogether.

"Hehe… you'll see. Listen, I'll just meet you guys at the party, okay?" As soon as she heard a series of goodbyes, she hung up her phone.

– ● –

_5:30 p.m…_

"Dude, where's Sakura? Wasn't she supposed to come with you?" Naruto asked the Uchiha as he poured the non-spiked punch into his plastic cup. He was wearing a pair of dark orange hibiscus-patterned swimming trunks and a black Billabong t-shirt, with a pair of sandals.

"She told me was coming here by herself, but who knows… who cares…" Sasuke replied as he lightly yawned. He was wearing a pair of navy blue and white Element boardshorts, a white wife beater, and a pinstriped button-up Hollister shirt over it (the buttons were buttoned up halfway). He was also wearing a pair of plain navy blue classic slip-on Vans and a Puka necklace.

"Stop frontin', Uchiha." Tenten replied, "You know you like her—"

"Hey, you guys! I made it! By myself!!" Sakura waved to them. Unfortunately, everyone else turned to look in her direction too. The music stops all of a sudden and a spotlight shines onto her.

"Um…" Sakura covers her eyes from the blinding light. She's currently wearing an Aéropostale ensemble. Her outfit consists of a Mykonos string triangle top, matching string tie bikini, and a pair of Lindsay long boardshorts. The colors on all three pieces were white, orange, magenta, and brown. She was also wearing a pair of magenta flip flops, a Key charms necklace, and a Roxy flower hoodie that had the same colors as her swimwear. It wasn't zipped up though, so it revealed her toned abs and her belly button ring in the shape of a heart. Her hair was in a simple style; just straightened and down.

"DAYUM! She lookin' fine as hell!" Some guy yells out. Other guys are too busy trying to stop their nosebleeds, and Sasuke can feel a warm liquid building in his nose. '_Oh shit!'_ He tries to come up with a solution.

"Ah-choo." He silently fakes sneezing, but it's loud enough for someone to hear. He rushed over to the foods table and picks up a napkin, pretending to blow his nose. But you can see the red liquid seeping through the thin material, so he quickly balls it up and tosses it in the garbage.

As he walks back to his friends, Sakura is already there, receiving compliments from them and unwanted guys. This caused an anger mark to appear on the Uchiha's forehead.

"Sak, you look awesome!" Ino tells the pink-haired teen.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan. You look really nice." Naruto adds.

"Thanks, guys. I've been saving this for a special occasion," She gestures to her attire, "I guess... this is pretty special. This party reminds me that I've gotten such wonderful friends within the first month of my stay, so I'm eternally grateful. Arigatou gozaimasu!" She gives everyone a genuine smile. Everyone else gently smiles back at her, except for the guys. Neji just gives her a small smile, Naruto gives her a huge grin, Shikamaru smirks, and Sasuke remains stoic. He's probably still dumbstruck by her beauty. Hopefully.

"So are we gonna swim or what?" Sakura exclaims while taking off her sweater. The responses she gets indicates that they're ready to hit the waves, too; and a few others at the party start to dive into the ocean. Once she takes off her boardshorts and tosses them in the clothes pile, she grabs Sasuke's hand and follows everyone else's actions.

"O-Oi! Let go of me!" Sasuke yanks his hand from her grasp.

"C'mon Sasuke! Let's get in the water!" Sakura whines. "Please?" She puts on a so-called puppy dog face; glossy eyes and all.

'_Aw, hell… that's how Naruto gets me to buy him video games…' _The Uchiha thinks to himself. He stares at Sakura for a really long time; then sighing heavily, gives in. Unbuttoning his shirt, he tosses it elsewhere. Then he grabs the edge of his wife beater and pulls it up and over his head. Sakura suppresses a nosebleed herself, as she stares at his massively-toned chest in awe. "Damn…" The word slips out of her mouth.

Sasuke smirks at her amazement. "What?" He asks. Receiving no reply, he grabs her hand. "C'mon."

They both jog up to the shore and start wading. At a safe distance, Sakura pushes him into the water out of nowhere. "What goes around, comes around, Uchiha!" She then dives into the ocean and swims away as quickly as she could.

"You're gonna pay Haruno!" Sasuke replied once he surfaced. Sakura looked behind her, and she had a perfect view of a _god_ swimming swiftly toward her. The way dipped in and out of the water with perfect strokes almost made her swoon. But once he was meters away, she quickly snapped out of her fangirl state and tried to swim away.

…too late. He lunged at her with his body and attempted to keep her head under the surface with his hands while chuckling uncontrollably. Unfortunately, they slipped and she chose the time to pull him under with her. Underneath the surface, they both made eye contact, ignoring the sting of the salty seawater; the sun's rays were the only lighting they had. Sasuke grabbed her hand and brought her with him descending deeper in the ocean depths.

Unaware of what he was going to do next, he stopped and looked at her once more. She gave him a charming smile, and he smirked in return. Running out of air, he decided to take his chances; Sasuke _had_ to have her. He hesitantly leaned forward, but Sakura leaned in further and initiated the kiss. This took the Uchiha aback. She was slowly giving him gentle pecks on his lips, arms interlocked around his neck; but Sasuke wasn't one with patience in this category.

As the two slowly swam up the surface, Sasuke kissed her with force, passion, lust. He was _dominating_. His hands were taking advantage of the situation; roaming her body every which way. Sakura damn near moaned at his actions; he was treating her _so_ good. And Sasuke was glad the water was cold because, well, we don't need to go there. Sakura got so overwhelmed; she pulled back from the kiss to—not… breathe? Well, the Uchiha prodigy took the time to leave trails of kisses on her jaw, her neck; he nipped at her collarbone, leaving a mark indicating that it was his territory.

Their lips connected once again, and the pink-haired teen decided to step it up a bit, so she wrapped her legs around his waist. He smirked against her lips, and she felt it, too. Then he gave her ass a gentle squeeze, and, in shock, her lips parted. His tongue then darted in, exploring the crevices of the cave which was her mouth. Almost at the surface now, he nipped at her bottom lip before pulling back and smirking at her once more. Her eyes were flickering, and his were filled with the desire for more. She could've sworn his eyes had flashed a shade of red… ah well.

When they resurfaced, they gasped for air uncontrollably. Boy, were they a sight to see. Sasuke's ebony hair was matted down against his face; water dripping off of his thick eyelashes, which made his face look all the more handsome. Sakura ran her hands through her hair, closing her eyes while earning warmth from the sun once more. The Uchiha stared at her with intensity, and she gave him one last peck on the lips.

"So… now what?" She finally broke the silence.

"Uhh…"

"If you don't want to start a relationship, I understand. Our friends would never let us live it down, so this can become a hush for now." She brought a finger to her mouth, and Sasuke stared at her pink lips; probably yearning for them again. "Well, I—" He was interrupted.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Sasuke! Where the hell were you guys?!" Naruto yelled at them from a distance. He was currently embracing Hinata.

"Yeah, you guys were gone for a long time." Tenten replied as she tossed a beach ball to Ino. Neji is in their little triangle, but Shikamaru's taking a nap, probably unaware of the fact that he's currently buried in the sand, ha.

"We were wrestling underwater," Sakura replied, "And I won." She turned to Sasuke and smirked at him.

"No way!" He lunged at her again. Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, and Ino looked confuzzled, but went back to their previous doings.

– ● –

_'Seasons' by Ayumi Hamasaki starts playing in the background_

Sasuke and Sakura were currently standing off to the side drinking out of their water bottles. Sasuke had put his wife beater back on, and Sakura had put on her boardshorts. Sakura suddenly finishes drinking her Aquafina and throws it away, then grabs Sasuke's hand. "C'mon!" She says. He quickly sets his bottle down and gets dragged by the pink-haired lass.

On the dance floor, Sakura picks a sort of secluded spot. She stops and entwines her arms around his neck. "Sakura, I—"

"Ugh, Sasuke, c'mon. A little dance won't hurt, right?" She guides him back grabbing his limp arms, and places his hands on her hips. Then she returns her arms where they were, and stares into his eyes. He was currently looking away.

"Your eyes are really beautiful, y'know." She tells him softly while their bodies sway to the beat of the music.

He replies a while after. "I've heard that line so many times," He now looks at her, "but it seems so different coming from you."

"I-I'm scared, you know? Scared to… to fall in love…" She looks down. "…again." She silently adds. He unconsciously pulls her closer to him, and she snuggles into his broad chest.

"Well I'll guarantee that you would have no problems falling in love with me," He gently says to her. '_Because I think I've fallen in love with you._'

"Sasuke…" She looks up and meets his gaze. "Will you be my... boyfriend?" She smiles widely at him, showing him a row of white, shiny teeth. Then, Sasuke suddenly freezes. He lets go of her, and walks away.

"Sasuke?" Sakura follows him, but he shows no signs of getting away from her. Once they were away from the party, and in front of the ocean, Sasuke has a hand over his mouth, and he starts to chuckle. Almost laughing, but not exactly. Just chuckling.

"Heh… Sasuke… what's so funny?" He turns to her, and his eyes crinkle, showing a slightly amused face and a smile. An actual smile. Sort of awkward, but what do you expect from an Uchiha?

"All my life… hehe… practically all my life, fangirls have chased me. Asked me to bear their children, go on dates with them, et cetera… but… they never asked me to be their boyfriend properly, like you just did. They always said 'marry me'. When you asked me to be your boyfriend, I guess I kind of cracked. It was something new to me, I guess, so I handled it the best way I could." He finished with a smirk.

"Why didn't you laugh in front of everyone else?"

"Are you kidding me? It took me a solid 15 years to build up this 'shell' of mine. I wasn't gonna ruin it cuz of you." She smiles at him. "I like your smile, Sakura. So… never stop smiling, okay?" He embraces her genuinely. She takes a good two minutes to inhale his strong, woodsy scent.

"So…" She pulls back and looks in those wonderful obsidian pools which were Sasuke's eyes. "That was a yes, right?" He smirks in return and gently kisses her. Then he takes her hand and they both walk back to the party. _**'Ya, I would take that as a yes. Shannarou!'**_

_'…where the hell were you?!'_

– ● –

"… so then we'll take Sasuke-kun away, and you'll work your magic. Okay Izumi?"

"My name's Idate!"

"Whatever… just don't rape me."

– ● –

As they approach the party, their six friends silently clap for them. "It's about time you guys got together!" Naruto yelled. Sakura blushes at his comment, while Sasuke wraps an arm around her hips. "Hey is that a hickey?" Ino points to Sakura's collarbone. Sakura gasps and Sasuke's cheeks turn a shade darker.

"Uh… Uchiha?" Some guy gets their attention. "Someone dented your car."

"What?!" He suddenly sprints to the parking lot, leaving a couple a very dumbfounded teenagers. The guy just walks away. Sakura shrugs it off, and heads for the snack table. Once she's there, a strangely familiar guy approaches her.

"Hey, why haven't you called?" Sakura turns around with a Twizzler in between her teeth. "Hey, its… it's…"

"Idate."

"R-right! Idate! I didn't forget… ha…" She laughs nervously.

"So why _didn't_ you call? And you haven't been to Starbucks since the beginning of your school year."

"I-I just lost your number, that's all. And, I've lost an interest in Starbucks." _**'LIAR!' **_"Listen, I gotta go—" He suddenly grabs her arm.

"Why don't we get to know each other a little better?" He whispers to her huskily. **'**_**Dude… his breath reeks… unlike Sasuke's. His breath smells**__** like**____** cinnamon**__**. Mm…'**_

"T-that's okay. Can you, like… let go now?" She says fretfully.

"I'll let go when I feel like it."

"Jerk!" Sakura knees him in the groin, and he doubles over, clutching his family jewels. When Sakura makes a break for it, he quickly follows, and the people at the party stop to watch. _'Somebody fuckin' help!!'_

Right when she felt like he was going to get her, Sasuke runs past her abruptly. She stops to look back, just to see the Uchiha's fist make contact with Idate's face. Idate cries in pain as blood gushes out of his nose. Sasuke takes hold of his shoulder and strikes him in the gut this time, but Idate returns by punching the Uchiha's face. Then Idate trips Sasuke and he lands on his back. Thinking he had the upper hand, Idate starts to punch Sasuke, but he blocks a majority of them. Then Sasuke took a handful of sand and threw it into Idate's eyes. When his guard was down, Sasuke straddled him and started beating ruthlessly.

"HEY!" Naruto yells as he uses his strength to pry Sasuke off of Idate. Neji comes and stops Idate from charging Sasuke. "Get your ass outta here!" Sasuke yells. "And don't you ever come near Sakura again, or I'll fuck you up!" Sasuke shouted furiously as Neji lead Idate out of the party.

"Let go of me, dobe!" Naruto hesitantly lets go, and his eyes scan the crowd. "Where the hell is Sakura?"

"She went to the shore." Hinata quietly replies as she showed up behind her boyfriend. Sasuke sort of dashed to the shoreline, until he saw small figure staring at the sunset. When he arrived, he embraced her from behind, and nuzzled his chin into her neck. She could feel his morning stubble from lack of shaving. Sakura knew it was Sasuke, because A: He was the only guy who even dared to hug her and B: His wonderfully woodsy scent was strong enough to make her high...

"Sasuke… what happened to your car?" She softly whispers.

"That's not important. What _is_ important, is you." She smiles and slowly nods as a response.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Hmm?" She closed her eyes and was enjoying his body heat.

"Try adding '-kun' to the end of my name. I wanna see how it fits you." He smirked as he planted soft kisses onto her neck.

"… Sasuke… kun? Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. I like it."

___**'So do I!'**_

___– __●__–_

___**&**__ fin of chapter __5_

___– __●__ –_

___**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** OMFG they're together now?! Dayummm! Ha. Do you think it was a lil' too fast? If so then sorry. (:


End file.
